What was Promised
by TheAmazingAuthoress
Summary: After Henry's daughter, Grace, suffers a breakup, the animator decides to take his little girl with him to the studio. There they discover a real Bendy who is clever, mentally unstable, and will stop at nothing to get what was promised to him. They agree to help him free the studio from a demonic curse, but Henry doubts that is what he's really after.
1. Prologue

**Authoress' note: Oh man, schools been brutal, but it's finally time to sit down and enjoy some Bendy horror and fluff!**

 **For those of you new, this is a rewrite of my story "He Will Set Us Free." Its a story (that I never really finished, sorry) of Bendy, Sammy, and Henry teaming up to find a way to free the studio (and by teaming up I mean Henry's forced to help). I was having a lot of fun with it, but the writing looked a bit rushed, so I'm giving it a fresh polish.**

 **And for those of you here because of the the "He Will Set Us Free" story, welcome back! I hope this story is even better than the last. And don't worry, you'll get plenty of moments of our favorite couple ;) , but Henry will also be having more screen time. It was originally supposed to be a Henry and Bendy story, and I hope to keep true to the original plot. But you fangirls can be so demanding at times XD! Not that I mind, I really like our duo.**

 **Oh! And a few of you reviewed at the end of the last story, so let's go over them for old time's sake!**

 **Twins 'n Fandoms: OH GOSH is right!**

 **GameFan 335: When I was typing I was thinking "I'm gonna forget someone, aren't I?" Consider this my apology for forgetting ya. And since I'm here, you fully blame Joey, huh? I don't blame you, but you're right about the "don't suspect the obvious person." But let me ask you another question, who do you think IS responsible if it turns out not to be Joey Drew? I'm not exactly spoiling anything, I just like to ask people hard questions to get them thinking. (Spoiler alert, _it was the Bendy plushies the whole time!_ XD Just kidding!)**

 **Pink Fox Productions: Aww shucks! Thank you! And don't worry, more horror and fluff on da waaaay!**

 **Kitsuneotakugirl91: Boris: " _FREEEEDDDDDOOOOMMMM!"_ Oh gosh I died a bit there! XD If only he could talk!**

 **Guest: In the word's of Alice Angel: "Oh gosh you make me blush!"**

 **On with the horrors! And I own Ben-**

 **(Sees a Puppet with a bat)**

 **-Uh... I own nothing but my OCs and my wand. (Meatly please don't hurt me)**

 **Prologue**

Being the father of 2 teenage girls, there had been times where Henry wanted to chase off neighborhood boys with a bat.

But in this case, he wanted to beat him to death with it.

It was well past midnight in the Brookes residence. Henry's daughters, Charity and Grace, had long gone to bed. The only light on in the house was the chandelier in the dining room, blanketing the room in dull yellow. He and his wife Linda sat across each other at the table. Both of them slumped from mental and physical depravity. Linda had a cup of coffee that had long gone cold in her hands.

For a while, neither of them spoke or even made eye contact. The past few days had been rough, as were the days ahead.

It was Henry who talked first.

"I got a letter from Joey."

Linda sighed. That's not what they were there to talk about. Earlier that day Henry had received the yellowed letter in the mail, but seeing his "old pal" was the least of his worries. The only reason Henry brought it up was because neither of them wanted to acknowledge the Elephant in the room.

"What does he want?" Linda asked, yawning.

"He wants me to swing by the studio, says he's got something to show me."

Linda nodded. "That's nice."

Henry shrugged, blankly staring at her coffee. Dark circles were beneath his eyes and his face looked paler than usual.

"Will Grace be going back to school tomorrow?" Linda asked.

Henry shook his head. "No, and I think we should transfer her. I'm not letting her go to school with _him._ "

"The only other school we have in town is St. Micheal's. We can't afford that."

"Homeschool her then, have her go to school in another town. She's not getting within ten miles of that bastard." Henry growled. He was rarely angry, but he had his moments.

Linda groaned. "We can't do that either. Neither of us have the time to homeschool her and the closest town's miles away. I know you want to protect her, I do too, but that girl needs her education."

"What she needs is Matt gone!" Henry retorted. "I can't believe he had the nerve to do that to Grace! In my house! I should have come after him with my M1 Garand-"

"Henry! That's enough." Linda snapped. "He didn't do it. He wanted to, he almost did, but Grace is a smart girl."

Henry nodded weakly. "I know... I know... but I hate seeing her like this. Grace is heartbroken. Charity told me that she' s the gossip of the school right now, and that's the last thing she needs."

"Well, what else can we do? If she misses anymore school, she will have to retake the year."

The two of them reverted back to the silence. Linda agreed with her husband that sending her back to her school wasn't the smart idea, but at the moment it looked like the only option.

"I'm surprised Joey sent you that letter." Linda said.

Henry sighed. Again, they were beating around the bush. "Me too, we haven't talked in decades. And why would he want me to come to the studio? I heard it closed because of "maintenance issues."

"Maybe he's found a way to reopen it?"

"Maybe." Henry mumbled in agreement. Not that he cared. Joey was one of the worst bosses he ever had. Leaving that studio was the smartest move he ever made. Well, that and marrying Linda.

Linda's face was scrunched in thought for a few minutes. Henry continued to stare at her mug. Suddenly her head shot up and her eyes lit up. "You should go."

Henry jumped at that statement. "Seriously?"

Linda nodded. "Yes, and I think you should take Grace too. Ghostburg is known for its hiking trails. Maybe you and Grace could spend some time together in the woods. And you could swing by the old studio while you two are there. Grace's been wanting to visit the place for a while, right?"

"I don't know if it's the best time-"

"O-O-Oh trust me, that girl needs some time away from this drama and in the woods. And you need it too, I can tell."

Henry continued with his rebukes, but Linda was a stubborn woman. When she had her mind set to something nothing stopped her from getting it.

The next morning Henry knocked on Grace's door. Charity was already off to school and Linda was at work, so it was just the animator and his daughter. After a few seconds a mumbled "enter" came from the other side.

Henry slowly opened the door. His daughter's room was clean, which was normally a sign of her depression. She would always clean and organize things when upset. 16-year-old Mary Grace Brookes was lying on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. She was still in her clothes she wore yesterday and her chestnut hair was in tangles. Other than the fact that she was breathing one would think she was dead.

"Hey, Cupcake." Henry cooed, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"No nicknames, please." Grace mumbled, not making eye contact.

"Alright." Henry sighed. "Um... I know that you don't feel like doing crap right now... but..."

"I'm not going to school." Grace snapped.

"That's not what I mean. Grace, I received a letter from my old boss, Mr. Drew. He wants me to swing by the studio. I was wondering, since you got nothing to do, if you'd like to come with me-"

It was a if a jolt of electricity shot though the teen. She sat strait up, smiling for the first time in weeks. It was like he just said they were going to Disneyland.

"When do we leave?!"

 **Authoress' note: Yaaaay! It's Grace! Man I love writing this girl! Anywho, remember to follow, favorite, and review for more adventures with Bendy, Grace and Henry! Now to tackle the mountain of homework I've shamelessly neglected.**


	2. Ghostburg

**Authoress' note: Da da da da da d-da da- Another Chapter! (My best attempts at type-singing.)**

 **Hey Bendy freaks, Joanie here! Yaaaay! Another chapter! I know I said once a month, but life is just... ugggggghhhhh right now and all I want to do is write some Bendy mayhem.**

 **So here you go-**

 **Wait...**

 **7 REVIEWS AND WE'RE ONLY ONLY ON CHAPTER ONE?!**

 **Oh boy Oh boy oh boy!**

 **Pink Fox Productions: I'm glad you're excited! I'm gonna have fun with this rewrite!**

 **And about your fanart question, I am open to the idea, but if you do fanart I have three things to ask:**

 **#1- Please let the viewers know who Grace belongs to**

 **#2- No ship moments with Bendy. I know thats a bit weird to ask but for now I don't want any ship moments, maybe later. If you want to draw her with Bendy, ya know, just hanging out, I'm cool with that.**

 **#3- SEND ME A LINK WHEN YOUR DONE!**

 **PinkiePieParty122894 : Glad you love it!**

 **GameFan 335 : I can understand that you don't like the idea of Bendy being evil. In this story he's not... despicable, per say, but 30 years alone in a rotting studio can do some things to one's mental state. Just a heads up warning.**

 **Twins 'n Fandoms: Oh god your reviews crack me up! Don't worry, you'll get your fluff!**

 **Dancing-Ink-Demon : Why thank you!**

 **MeliLouiseNorth : Part of the reason I'm starting over is because I felt like the characters weren't fleshed out enough, hopefully this story will fix that. I really did like working on it and I may restart that story with it being a true Henry-Bendy story with Grace being a minor character, I donno. It what I was going for originally but fate had other plans. And yes, you will be getting more background info on Grace as time goes by.**

 **Guest: (Grumbles) Thanks for the tip. (Eyes Meatly nervously)**

 **On with the Horrors! And I own nothing but my OCs and wand, which by the way if you want to know more about them I'm writing a Cuphead story involving my feline trio. Check it out! (And a little spoiler warning, Grace will be a character, although she won't do much. You'll understand if you read the story)**

On the outskirts of Ghostburg, Illinois, a neglected building sat on a weed-riddened avenue. Once a place filled with life and imagination, now it was like a coffin that should have been buried long ago. It was a two-story building with a rotting sign that said "Joey Drew Studios." The shrubs surrounding the building were so thick and tangled you couldn't see where the building met the ground. Blackened vines twisted up the wooden walls and seemed to choke the place.

Other than teenage thrill-seekers and ghosthunters, no one really bothered the studio. It was the talk of the town, though. Ghostburg was known for living off the tourism the abandoned studio gave. You can find bacon soup in restaurants, Alice Angel dresses, and chocolates molded like the characters.

People would visit the studio and take pictures, but few actually went inside.

And that was because most of them never came back.

Ghost hunts became popular for the studio in the early 40s, but people didn't understand how demonic the place really was. People who did come back always reported something strange. One group of kids back in '44 claimed to have met an ink-covered man wearing a Bendy mask. This psychopath chased them all out with a dustpan, screeching like a maniac. After that people started reporting cases of a giant black monster roaming the halls. Some people never came back from their hunts, and I'm not talking about one or two people, I'm talking about maybe a dozen teenagers armed with holy water and bats. Eventually the police were sent to investigate the situation... two of them never came back. Even though no one explored the studio in the past 5 years, the stories had made Ghostburg a hotspot for tourism.

But if one ever does venture in the studio, the number one rule was this:

Beware the ink demon.

It's a shame no one told Henry and Grace this.

OOO

When the two of them arrived in Ghostburg, the first thing they did was check into a hotel. After getting everything organized (they planned on staying for two or three days) Henry decided to visit the hiking trails.

"Joey can wait." He said.

A hike through the woods was just what Grace needed after weeks of moping in her room. It felt like the further they hiked the further she was from _him_. It was early April, so there was still a chill in the air despite the fact that the trees were budding shades of pink and orange. Grace didn't mind, though, the cold air felt good in her lungs. The crisp air made her feel alive.

For most of the hike neither of them spoke, they just watched the birds fly beneath the sapphire sky. Cardinals and Blue jays sang to each other in the treetops. It was mating season, after all. Their chattering reminded Grace of the scene from the old Bambi movie, when the birds were harmonizing and the old owl was screaming at them.

The ground was frozen mud, so hiking up the hill was a bit tricky as the ice crunched beneath their boots. But once they got to the top they were in the middle of a huge clearing surrounded by colorful trees. Grace turned around and viewed the town behind the treeline. It was evening at this point, so about half of the buildings glowed. Off in the distant Grace could see the sun blanket the sky in a peach hue.

"When I wasn't slaving away for Joey, your mom and I would hike this place. I always beat her." Henry joked. "This was my favorite spot."

"The town's beautiful." Grace said.

Henry chuckled. "You should of seen it in the jazz age. Everywhere you went you could here the saxophone playing. Today we get rock' in roll. People go around with their guitars and white jumpsuits and dance like Elvis."

The Father and Daughter laughed so hard they scared the birds away. Henry plopped to the ground and sighed with content. Grace sat next to him. She had laughed so hard she started to pant.

"I haven't heard you laugh like that for two months!" Henry said.

Grace's breathing evened out. "Yeah..." She looked away, her smile dying. "Don't get used to it, though."

"Grace..." Henry sighed. He rubbed her back in a fatherly manner. "I know it's been hard, but that doesn't mean you can never be happy again. You did nothing wrong."

"Yeah, well tell that to everyone else! They think you just lied to everyone to get Matt away from me. Everyone thinks _he's_ the victim." Grace spat.

Henry struggled to swallow his anger towards the bastard. He didn't want to think about him now. "People will know the truth. I am no liar, Matt is not a victim, and you are not guilty of anything."

"People will know the truth, huh? When, on Judgement Day? That's too far away, that- that- perv needs to be behind bars now!" Grace's shouts scared more birds. Crows this time. Their screeches startled Grace.

"I agree with you, whole-heartedly, but sometimes life isn't just."

Grace huffed. Under her breath, she muttered, "The Reds should nuke that shuckster."

"Grace." Henry scolded. The Soviets were nothing to joke about in Henry's opinion.

"Sorry." Grace mumbled. For the next few minutes the two watched the sky turn from peach to tangerine. Even though they were far away, they could make out people walking the lit-up streets of Ghostburg. They looked like black ants under the warm glow.

Henry decided to talk about something a bit more light-hearted. "I loved this town. Hated my boss, but this town was a dream come true for me. I once told myself when I retire I'd move back here."

Grace took her time in responding. "Why don't we just move here now? Charity will be moving out soon, it'll be just the three of us."

"I like the idea." Henry said, "But we still have a purpose back home."

"Not me." Grace said sadly.

"This is just a chapter in your life, it's not the end, you'll see. God has big plans for you."

"I thought it was mom who was the religious nut." Grace joked.

"Well, mom's not here." Henry grunted as he stood up. "Augh! My back!"

"You okay?" Grace asked.

"I'm getting old, Cupcake, soon I'll be walking around with a monocle and saying 'when I was your age we didn't have cars, we had to walk to school unlike you lazy bums!'"

Grace and Henry laughed so hard they both coughed from the chilly air. There was an old man who lived across the street of them, always complaining about the baby boomers of the town.

The two of them hurried down the hill, trying to beat the setting sun. By the time they make it back to town it was pitch black, but the city was still alive with casinos and restaurants. The Brookes stopped by a cafe for hot chocolate and laughing at the Bendy chocolate molds they sold. They ended up buying one, and while they ate it on their way to the hotel Henry told Grace stories of when he used to animate the devil darling. Grace really seemed to perk up, which was warming Henry's heart. But there were times when Grace would look away, her head bowed and shoulders slumped, as if she carried a bolder on her back. It tortured Henry to see her like that. Only months before he was the sweetest girl in town, bringing a smile on everyone's face.

Henry hoped he could free her.

OOO

The next morning Henry and Grace were finishing a light breakfast at the cafe. Their conversation swayed from serious to light-hearted, as most discussions between the two went. When they were finished with their pastries Henry recommended that he should go to the studio first.

"Why?" Grace asked.

"Well..." Henry rubbed the back of his neck. "Joey and I didn't leave on the best terms, and I want to make sure everything's cool before you come. Last thing you need is more drama."

"Wow, that bad, huh?"

Henry smiled. "He threw a beer bottle at me as I walked out."

Grace had the facial expression of "I want to laugh but I know I shouldn't," causing her father to chuckle.

"Was Joey an alcoholic?" Grace asked.

"It would have been better if he was. Joey's problem, well, he was into 'the other side.'"

"Oh..." Grace nodded slowly. "You mean, like..." She lowered her voice, "Weegee boards and stuff?"

Henry shook his head. "I'm talking occult books and black magic."

Graces jaw dropped. She leaned forward and whispered "No way."

"Yup, one time Wally Franks, our old janitor, claimed to find an old book in Joey's desk drawer. It had a..." Now it was Henry lowering his voice, "A Pentagram on it."

Grace gasped. "Shut up. Did you believe him?"

"Wally was a lot of things, but he was no liar. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind. I asked him to show me, but when we got to the desk the book was gone. We never said anything to Joey, though."

"Dang..." Grace leaned back in her seat. "That must be zorros."

Henry nodded. "One of the many reasons why I quit. Funny, people always said it would be Wally who would walk out first." Henry looked out the cafe window with a distant look in his eyes.

"Do you regret it?"

Henry turned to Grace. "Regret what, leaving?"

"Yeah, that was your dream job."

Henry thought for a moment. "Nah. I loved working there, but fate had other plans."

"But it looks like fate brought you back here."

Henry grinned. "Perhaps, perhaps not. We'll see."

OOO

Meanwhile, deep underground, the devil waited patiently.

 **Authoress' note: For anyone who's curious, Ghostburg is inspired off the real town Point Pleasant, West Virginia, home of the legendary Mothman (and before you ask, no that's not where I live). This town thrives off the tourism the Mothman brings, from gift shops to statues to pizza! I thought it would be cool if Bendy had that kind of fame, being a legendary cartoon character lost in time and supposedly haunts the studio that created him.**

 **How do I know about the mothman?**

 **...**

 **Buzzfeed Unsolved.**

 **Also, since this is 1958, people will have different slangs (Sammy and Bendy talk like people from the 20s while everyone else talks 50s) I'll also put in some historical content, though not much. (Like when Grace and Henry mentioned the Soviets, the cold war was not pretty). So if you get confused at any point, please let me know, but be nice about it.**

 **Anyway, Follow, Favorite, and Review! And remember, beware the Ink Demon!**


	3. The ink demon

**Authoress' note: So... people were making fanart requests, and I was like "Sure," soon enough I have people sending me the links, and... nothing's happening. I don't know if my computer's having trouble or what, but I can't open the pages. Which makes me SO MAD because I want to see your art! (Projectionist screech)**

 **And school has been absolutely KILLING ME! But on the plus side, I got a new artist's desk this weekend! (Early birthday present from my folks) I am SOOOOO HAPPY! But I'm still mad that my computer's being crap. I tried opening the links on my phone, same problem. Maybe my devices are blocking them for some reason? It blocks things like twitter and tumbler (but I'm not much of a social media person so that doesn't bother me much). So if you guys could send them to me through another link or something like that, I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Hey look, reviews!**

 **MeliLouiseNorth: Oh! Do you mean "What lies within?" That's awesome! I'm enjoying the story so far (I like the idea of Sammy being a Butler). I wanted to include some real Father-Daughter moments with Henry and Grace. The two of them are really close and trust one another (especially in the frustrating times they are in). Henry would do anything for his Cupcake, and Grace trusts him with her life.**

 **PinkiePieParty122894 : Oh trust me, Henry and Sammy will meet again!**

 **Pink Fox Productions: Lets just say Matt's a &%$#, #$%$ and a %$& #$! One thing I often notice in ships is how no one really seems to address the difference between selfless and selfish love. With the help of Matt (die in a fire!), Bendy, Henry, and Grace, I hope to change that. Plus, did you draw the pink fox on your profile cover? Awww... it's so cute! **

**And if you want to know what Grace looks like... look at the cover page. (I made it myself, I am a cartoonist in training after all) Grace is short with short brown hair, brown eyes, round face, and is often seen wearing poodle skirts (that was the style of the 50s and they are SO CUTE!) Pink skirts are her favorite.**

 **Dancing-Ink-Demon: I thought it was interesting how Pleasant Point, WV, is centered around a moth mutant, so I decided to do the same with Bendy and Ghostburg. (Man, now I want to visit this town)**

 **Twins 'n Fandoms: Hey, you want to draw that scene from "Grace's note," be my guest. And yes, exams suuuuuck! I'm sorry I wasn't able to open your link, my computer said something about "site can't be reached" or something. Maybe you could send it in another link? (I like your title, though "In every angel a demon hides" pretty fitting for Grace)**

 **LouiseTheLastWriter: So... are you the same person from "Twins 'n Fandom" or what? I'm confused. Anyway, I had the same problem with your link. Do you guys have a deviant account or something that you could post it on? I realllllllly want to see them!**

 **Darkgenius3 : Looking back, those kids probably laughed at that experience too.**

 **JOHNHAMMOND1993: Bertrum may appear later... ;)**

 **On with the horrors! And I own nothing but my OCs and wand.**

Bendy had never seen Henry in his life, so he wasn't entirely sure what to look for.

So when a middle-aged man walked inside and turned on the machine (for some ungodly reason) Bendy decided to deal with him the same way he dealt with most intruders.

Most of the time he liked to have their fun with them, chasing the pathetic humans around. Most of them were a bit younger and more reckless, thinking that they were invincible. Bendy remembered one time when a boy tried to fight Bendy to impress a girl who was with him.

The Ink Demon crushed his skull. Smashed it against the wall like a watermelon.

He had never heard a girl scream so loud. But her cries were short lived.

Now, Bendy had no patience for those nuisances. Henry was coming and he had to catch him before he ran out screaming like the most humans did. So Bendy decided to wipe the old man out then and there.

Bendy had lose track of time ages ago, but wherever the man went Bendy was two steps behind. When Sammy tried to sacrifice him Bendy had to come whack his disciple. Let him deal with the vermin, Sammy had a ritual to prepare. Then the intruder had the nerve to team up with Susie Angel (she was not worthy of being called "Alice" in his opinion), that was when Bendy became determined to end this pest. It was kind of amusing to hear Alice boss him around over the speakers. Called the old man her "errand boy."

Then Susie jammed the elevator.

Bendy didn't pay much attention to the man after that. For once Susie did something good getting rid of the vermin and his Boris pet.

It wasn't until he heard her speak over the comm when Bendy realized his mistake.

That man was Henry.

Dammit.

Bendy had to think fast. Quickly he ordered Sammy to meet him at Level S while he attempted to use the ink to brake the elevator's fall. He had the black liquid twist into long vines that stuck to the top of the shaft while the other end clung to the elevator, acting as extra cables. Bendy cringed when he heard the crash.

 _ **If Henry is dead, I'm gonna kill that bitch.**_

By the time Bendy arrived all that was left was Henry, lying on the ground like a twisted pretzel. Sammy showed up moments later, medical equipment in hand.

"Are we too late, my lord?" Sammy whimpered.

OOO

14 years ago Henry was on the shores of Normandy, France. Bullets whizzed around him as his conrads were shot down left and right. Hot sweat beaded down his face and his lungs tightened, causing his vision to blur. When he made it past the shoreline, he thought the worst was over- but then he was shot in the knee. He fell face-first onto the grass, braking his right wrist in the process. He survived, but his dominant hand was permanently disabled and his knee still hurts when he runs.

But that pain was nothing compared to what he was feeling now.

The moment he awoke Henry screamed in pain, although it came out as more of a pathetic whimper. He couldn't feel his left arm, but he could feel everything else. His head was on its side, facing the hallway. Even with the ringing in his ears, he could barely make out voices, one sound silky (and frighteningly familiar) the other was deep and gurgled.

Henry opened his eyes and saw two black figures. One of them had what Henry guessed was tan pants while the other towered over the first.

He recognized both of them instantly.

 _Oh no..._

Before Henry could do anything (not like there was anything for him to do) Bendy limped over to the animator. Henry squeezed his eyes, expecting the ink demon to finish him off. Instead a small, bony hand gently cupped his face and turned it towards Bendy. Henry bit his tongue when something popped in his neck.

 **"Can humans normally bend like that?"** The gurgled voice asked.

 _That does not sound good._

"U-Uh no my lord, I think he broke a few things." Came Sammy's reply.

 **"That damn angel."** Henry could hear the hatred drip like ink.

"Is he dead?"

Henry was expecting Bendy to shake him or check a pulse. But instead Henry felt something move in his chest where his heart was. It wasn't painful, but it did cause him to twitch.

 **"No, his heart's still moving, but I don't think he can walk looking like this. Bring me the anesthesia."**

 _Anesthesia? Isn't that what doctors use to put their patients to sleep...?_

"But he's already unconscious, my lord."

Everything was quiet for a moment. Henry strained to hear what was going to be said next. Bendy chuckled darkly, causing Henry to shiver. the old man heard the squishing of ink as Bendy leaned closer to Henry and stroke the man's cheek with his wet fingers.

 **"Henry Henry Henry... you really think you can fool me? I know you can hear me... _look at me_. Look at what you created." **The ink demon's voice was almost comforting at first, but quickly turned into a snarl.

Henry set his jaw. He didn't want to see the ink demon up close. He wasn't going to give Bendy the satisfaction of seeing the fear in his eyes.

 _ **"Look at me, Henry."**_

Henry didn't move. Cold ink dripped off of Bendy's face and onto him, causing the old man to flinch. Henry could hear Sammy open a medical kit and move thing around inside.

 **"You won't, eh? Is it because of my face? Is it because I'm a monster, Henry?"** Bendy cooed. A large gloved hand cupped Henry's head and brought it up. Henry grunted in pain.

 **"Can't talk, eh? Did that damned angel get ya? Well, ya can't trust angels down here, little errand boy."**

Henry's face twisted in pain. He wanted to tear that angel's eye out. Grunts and moans where words should have been escaped his throat.

 **"Sh... don't want to attract trouble,** **Henry."** Bendy sneered. **"Sammy, where is that drug?"**

"I-I'm looking for it- aha! There it is!"

"No..." Henry wheezed. His voice sounded like the scream of a kettle.

Bendy rubbed Henry's shoulder in attempts to calm him. **"Shhh... Shhh... don't fight. You're mine now, and as long as you cooperate you won't get hurt... probably."**

Henry heard Sammy walk over to them before he felt a cloth pressed against his mouth. Henry refused to breath, instead he began to fight like a man having a spasm.

 _Damn you Damn you Damn you!_

 **"Stop it, ya geezer. Stay still, we aren't gonna kill ya."** Bendy held the man's head steady, but with Henry's struggling he had to use both arms. Henry involuntarily inhaled. It only took a few seconds for the drug to take effect, and soon Henry felt his anxiety melt away. It was like he was asleep physically, but not mentally. He felt Bendy carefully pick him up and carry his limp body like a baby. Henry caught a few words between Bendy and Sammy before the drug completed its mission.

The last thing he thought about was Grace.

OOO

Grace expected her dad to call in a couple of hours, so she passed the time reading at the Inn's back porch. Every hour or so she would check the front desk, only to be told that no one called. By the time night fell Grace grew worried and called the police. About ten minutes later 3 officers arrived and met her in the lobby.

When she explained her situation, the officers looked concern.

"Joey Drew?" One officer, Mr. Blackwell, asked.

"Yes, my dad used to work for him. He said he'd call later today, but he never did."

"Do you still have the letter?"

Grace shook her head. "My dad has it."

"What about the envelope?"

Again, she shook her head. "I think we left it at home."

Mr. Blackwell nodded at he wrote in his notebook. "Are you sure it was Joey Drew?"

"Yes. My dad said he and Mr. Drew weren't on good terms when he left, I'm worried that Mr. Drew might have..." Grace didn't want to finish.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. The officers looked at each other before looking at Grace. Finally one blond-haired cop said, "Miss Brookes, you don't seem like the kind of gal to fib, but your story just seems... out there."

Grace frowned. "Why would I lie about this?"

"Miss Brookes," Mr. Blackwell said, "Joey Drew studios closed ages ago, it's nothing but a rotting building. People used to explore it for ghost hunts and whatever, but we recently put up a law forbidding anyone from entering the property without a permit."

"B-But... I-I... my dad and I didn't know about the law! Is he going to get arrested?"

"The worst he can get is a fine. The place is too dangerous to explore, people disappear there all the time."

"Disappear?!"

Mr. Blackwell nodded sadly. "We've even lost a few of our own men in there. We are not entirely sure what goes on, but investigations dropped long ago."

"What about Mr. Drew? Why would he send my dad into a death trap?!"

Mr. Blackwell rubbed his chin. "You are _positive_ it was Joseph Drew?"

"I- yeah... I think so. Why?"

The officer looked away, as if he didn't know how to phrase it. "Mr. Drew died well over two decades ago."

 **Authoress' note: Oh dang, cliffhanger!**

 **I love it when Bendy's a bit psychotic. He's a dangerous enemy (and ally) for a number or reasons. First and foremost, he's bipolar and has** **Autophobia. Second, he's very stubborn and like to be in control. Third, he thinks humans are weak and pathetic, nothing more than stupid creatures that are fun to scare. Things will get interesting when he meets Grace. Veeeery** **interesting** **.**

 **And for anyone who is curious, Henry was thinking about D-Day back in World War 2. Thanks to his broken wrist, he can't draw like he used to.**

 **Anywho, remember to follow, favorite, and review and always remember to beware the ink demon!**


	4. The angel in the photo

**Authoress' note: So the Meatly just announced that Chapter 5 will not be the end of our little Devil Darling and I was like YEEEEEES!**

 **In this chapter, Bendy is about to discover that there is an angel out there after all!**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Ooh! Look, reviews!**

 **PinkiePieParty122894: You said it!**

 **MeliLouiseNorth : Yeah, Bendy is pretty blunt. In his opinion, if something annoys you, just smash it. (Not Grace, though ;))**

 **Twins 'n Fandoms: Alright... let me see... huh, Quotev won't work... something about "this page being private," great (sigh)... let's try deviant art... okay, I think it's working...**

 **...**

 **Awwwww!**

 **This is so sweet, thank you! Oh my gosh, Grace looks good in blue and... am I in it?! Oh my gosh I'm in fanart! This... this is so sweet I love it... hold up, I'm crying a little... ugh! I love how we are just in the background smirking. (I apparently have blue in my hair, huh, never noticed that. Guess I need to look harder in the mirror.) Ugh! I love it! I love it I love it I love it! If anyone wants to see it, I'll post the link in the next chapter if the artist gives the okay!**

 **I also notice you have another piece of art called "Shipper Troubles," is that Grace too? Or just our original beloved Angel?**

 **JOHNHAMMOND1993: One of those guesses is correct. (I love when people put there theories in the comments)**

 **Guest (Who I'm guessing is Pink Fox): I'm glad you like it, the quality of the camera isn't very good, so the real one looks a bit better. I'll be sure to check out your Deviant art when I have the chance.**

 **foxchick1: I hope this satisfies your curiousity**

 **QuantumBlue4: Awww! You are welcome! Yeah, they arn't very many good ones out there, so I decided to put matters into my own hands.**

 **On with the horrors! I own nothing!**

OOO

For the next several hours, Henry slipped in and out of consciousness. Every time he was awake it was only for a few seconds before he slipped back into the dream realm. In his dreams he swam through an inky tunnel, voices from the past echoing around him. He heard Joey's egotistic ideas, Sammy's complaints, and his families chatter. Grace was the loudest of them all.

 _"Look Daddy!"_

 _"Daddy I wanna watch toons!"_

 _"The town's beautiful."_

 _"I think I want dress up like Alice this year!"_

 _"The world's got no place for me now."_

"Grace!" Henry would scream into the void. Sometimes her face would form in the ink, but it looked disfigured and at the brink of tears. Henry often heard her weeping, something Grace had done a lot of in the resent months.

"Grace..." Henry whimpered. People always said she was his favorite daughter, and while that wasn't true, he was much closer to her than to Charity. Charity just clicked with Linda. Meanwhile Grace and Linda hardly agreed on anything. Henry was often the bridge between the two.

"Grace..."

Suddenly it was as if a vacuum was violently pulling Henry out of the tunnel. Henry's stomach lurched. Grace screamed for him as he was pulled away, causing Henry to panic.

"Grace!"

"Daddy!"

Henry woke with a start, gasping for air. He could taste the ink fumes in his mouth and could feel cold ink wrap around him like a web. Everything still hurt, but it was more of a dull pain now. Henry tried to lift his arm to wipe the ink from his face, but the ink was so strong it was like rope. He was lying on a soggy bed, but at least it was more comfortable than the ground.

The old man slowly moved his head to observe the room. It was poorly lit, and had a single dresser and chair next to his bed and an artist's desk at the far end. Next to the desk was a door.

 _Okay..._

So he wasn't dead, that was good.

Thanks to the ink tunnel, Henry's memories were disorientated. Was Grace with him? Did Sammy try to sacrifice him before or after he met Alice? Didn't he have Boris with him? What about Bendy-?

Bendy.

Oh no.

 _Okay Henry, calm down, don't panic. You're still alive, which is a good sign._

As the situation slowly sunk in for Henry, the door slowly creaked open. Henry stiffened, but it was only Sammy, holding what appeared to be a steaming bowl in his hands.

"Lord Bendy said you were awake." Sammy whispered. He appeared much more timid, like a child that had just got in trouble.

Henry opened his mouth to speak, but realized that his throat was so sore and dry all that came out was a weak moan.

"You should be thankful that he has looked with favor upon you, or else you would have been left for dead."

Henry swallowed painfully. "Why...?" He creaked.

"Shh... best you don't talk. He needs you in the best health for the ritual."

 _Ritual?!_ Henry tried to shout, but all be could do was croak.

Sammy pulled a chair next to the bed and sat in it, creating a squishing sound as he did. Henry cringed. Was Sammy covered in ink, or was he made of it?

"Open up." Sammy said as he brought a spoonful of soup to Henry. From the smell Henry recognized it as Bacon Soup, so he turned away in disgust.

"You need to eat." Sammy scolded. "Lord Bendy can't have you dying on him now! Not after all this time."

 _"Lord Bendy" can go to Hell._

Sammy tried to force the spoon in Henry's mouth, but Henry jerked his his head left and right. How was he supposed to know it wasn't drugged? It couldn't be poison, why go through all the effort to save him just to kill him now?

 _"Just eat the soup it ain't gonna kill ya!"_ Sammy snapped. "I'm already in enough trouble for trying to sacrifice you, don't make it any worse for me. No one here wasn't ya dead, alright?!"

Henry's eyes widened. He said nothing.

Sammy sighed as he set the bowl on the dresser, holding his head in his hands, he whispered. "We are not your enemies, Henry. Just please cooperate, we've waited too long for this..."

"What...?" Henry croaked.

Sammy looked at Henry, but the mask hid his expression. "Y-You do know what's going on here, right?"

Henry slowly shook his head.

The cultist sighed as he straitened. "Lord Bendy will set us free, but he needs you to do it."

Sammy must have seen perplexed look on Henry's face, because he then said, "Because you are his true creator."

OOO

Linda Brookes sat in the police station with her two daughters and Charity's fiance, Daniel. When Linda received the panicked call form Grace at 11 o'clock at night she called Daniel and the three of them raced to Ghostburg. The mother was filled in by Grace and Officer Blackwell. She was less than pleased to hear that no one believed Grace's story.

"My daughter is no liar, and my husband did receive a letter from Joey Drew. I have the envelope right here." She pulled the yellowed note from her purse and gave it to the officer. Officer Blackwell studied the envelope before saying, "This stamp is over 30 years old."

"My husband's missing and you're worried about a _stamp_?!"

"Well, ma'am-"

"No, you listen here, _Officer_ Blackwell. I don't know if Joey's back from the dead or if the devil himself took my husband, but I can tell a crappy investigation when I see one. Is there evidence to Joey's death, or did he just skip town and everyone assumed he was dead? Have you investigated the Studio? Where was his car seen last? Does Joey have family here that could have sent the letter? What's this about a law forbidding anyone from going on the Studios properly and _for Pete's sake what's this about a goddamn ink demon?!"_

The entire station was quiet for several minutes, all eyes on the infuriated wife.

"T-The ink demon's just local superstition-"One officer stammered.

"I don't care! Some one get their ass down to the studio and smoke out my Henry!"

Linda's screaming seemed to wake up the lazy officers, and soon Blackwell was barking orders to his fellow cops.

OOO

Bendy sat alone in his sanctuary. It was a tiny room consisting of a bed and a desk, but he didn't mind. He never had much need for material possessions. He was in his cartoon form now, minus the wide smile. Bendy's mouth was in a small frown as he investigated the objects before him on the desk. Sammy had emptied Henry's pockets before placing him on the bed. They weren't much, and most of them Bendy had never seen before. Sammy was able to identify them for his lord: keys, coins, a paper clip, a pen, and something called a wallet. Bendy opened the ink-stained leather wallet and pulled out the contents. Some papers with tiny typed words, more coins, green pieces of paper with some man's face on them, and a photograph.

Bendy curiously held the photo in the light to see, and his heart swelled with rage. There was Henry, smiling like Christmas had just come early, with three females. One of them, the oldest one, Henry had his arm wrapped around. Bendy growled lowly. That man went off and found a girl while he was left to rot. The two younger girls stood in front of the happy couple. One of them was a light-haired cowgirl and the other one...

Wait...

Bendy squinted. The photo had ink staining the rim, and wasn't of best quality, but Bendy could've sworn the shorter girl was... yes... dark hair, black dress, large dark eyes, horns, halo...

Bendy's heart raced. His throat closed up in shock. He suddenly felt dizzy, so his free hand went to his forehead as he slumped in his chair.

 ** _No... no... it couldn't be... wait, was she pretty too?_** Bendy checked the photo again. Yes, the little female was pretty. _Very_ pretty.

Inky tears formed in Bendy's eyes. **_No, no. Stop it. Stop getting your hopes up, every time that happens you're let down. That's not her, that's not her... she doesn't exist..._** As soon as that last thought surfaced Bendy dropped the photo and buried his face in his gloves. Quiet sobs escaped his throat as he was reminded of his loneliness. He was the only living toon in existence, something the outside world he saw through the boarded windows reminded him everyday. Never once had he seen another toon walking about, and the studio's employees didn't count. It gave him a sense of isolation that no one could cure.

 _ **It's not her! It's not her! Stop it, ya idiot.**_ Wiping his tears away, he looked at the photo again. Henry had his hand on the angel's shoulder. The dress was a different design, something more modest, but it still had the bow tie in front. Her face was pale and round with dark lipstick. Her head was bent to the side slightly and her smile gleamed. Her eye's were not pie-cut, but they had a slight sparkle to them.

Had Bendy studied the picture, a knock came from the door. Bendy jumped as he screamed, " _ **What?!"**_

Sammy timidly opened the door, "My Lord, Henry-"

 ** _"I don't care!_** _ **"** _Bendy snarled, banging his fists on the desk. **_"Get out, get out now! I need to think!"_** Sammy slammed the door shut and Bendy heard him run down the hall. Bendy stumbled to his bed and collapsed, still holding the picture. His thoughts swam as he mentally processed what he discovered. Lying on his back, He continued to study the angel's features, memorizing every curve on her pretty face and design on her dress. His heart pounded with anger, fear, and possibly... hope?

Bendy swallowed the lump of ink in his throat. It had to be her, who else had those horns and halo? She looked human too, perhaps she was transformed by the Ink Machine? But the Machine's been broken for years, and he didn't remember her from when it still functioned. None of it made sense to him, every theory was quickly discontinued.

 _ **No. No no no. Whether it is her or not I have a mission. I have Henry now, and I need to do the ritual before he runs off again. The Angel will have to wait.**_

OOO

Meanwhile, at the Ghostburg's police station, Grace waited, but not for the ink demon.

 **Oooooh man! I can't wait for when these two meet!**

 **Anyway, there's this one Deviant artist named NightGlim and she does Bendy art (She's got her own AU) and it is AWESOME! Oh man I want to write a fanfic about her OCs. Go check out her page and tell me what you think!**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review, and always remember to beware the ink demon!**

 **(Walks away from the computer, off in the distance you here "I'm in a freakin' piece of fanart!") (Sorry I'm just so happy right now)**


	5. Superstition

**Authoress' note: Life's been, well, life right now. But I had a day off recently so I decided to go ahead and whip up a new chapter. Ooooohhhhh! We're getting closer to the big encounter!**

 **What is that, over the horizon? Could it be...? Yes it is! Reviews!**

 **PinkiePieParty122894: Glad you love it!**

 **Pink Fox Productions: I checked out your Deviantart page... huh... Bendy being a vegan? I never thought of that. For all we know Sammy and Henry might be vegans too! And about the Quotev thing, before I answer, what _is_ Quotev exactly? **

**Twins 'n Fandoms:**

 **1: I just made my hair look darker, no color highlights.**

 **2: Uh... Grace version...? Grace version of what?**

 **3: Aww! thank you!**

 **4: Can't wait to see them!**

 **5, 6, 7, 8: I know! I can't wait for the game too!**

 **Kitsuneotakugirl91: Yes, yes he does! Lets all give him a hug! (Grabs Bendy and squeezes him)**

 **MeliLouiseNorth: Yeah, Bendy's gonna be a bit surprised. And about your story... if a fangirl magically appears in the village and starts beating Joey with a sledge hammer... please ignore her. Anyway, can't wait for your update! I like how Bendy's not completely evil.**

 **JOHNHAMMOND1993: When I was watching the gameplay I thought, "Wouldn't the police get in on this sooner or later?" Well, your answer is- They are all idiots!**

 **And Oh no, no no no no no, Bendy doesn't want to end the angel at all ;)**

 **On with the horrors! And if you sent a review that wasn't included in here, that means my computer's being slow again and I didn't get it. It's not because I hate you, trust me. I would send Bendy after you if I did.**

 **I do not own Bendy, or Henry, or Sammy, or- you know what? Forget it. I own nothing but my OCs. There, short and sweet.**

Charity had never seen her mother so distraught.

It was the next night, and she, as well as her mother, sister, and fiance, sat in the hotel room. Linda sat next to her husband's suitcase with Grace beside her. The younger sister had her head bowed as she fittled with her skirt, something she often did when worried. Linda had her arm around her daughter, rocking her side to side. The mother's eyes, red from crying, gazed tenderly upon her little girl. Charity felt a familiar twinge of envy within her. Ah Grace, the one always getting attention and love when her older sister's about to get _married_.

But that wasn't important right now. Her father was in that very room not two days ago, and now he was just... gone.

No. Not gone, just missing. He'll come back.

Several officers had ventured to the studio earlier that day. They said they found Henry's car parked in the driveway, but that was it. The front entrance had a hole right inside the doorway, and the back entrance's door was jammed. The cops had to break down a window, but after they saw how ink-ridden he place was none of them dared to go inside.

Linda was livid. Charity overheard one of the cops saying that they had never heard so many swear words come from a woman.

"What're they so worried about? It's just ink." Charity muttered.

Daniel shrugged. "Officer Blackwell told me that they've lost several men in the ink, and he didn't want to put more officers in danger-"

"My husband's in danger!" Linda snapped. "Those jack-ass cops are cowards, thinking that ink can hurt them. Henry's nowhere in town, but his car was found in front of the studio. Did they even _try_ to get in?!"

Daniel shrugged. "I wasn't there, how am I suppos'd to know?"

"We should go there ourselves." Charity suggested.

"I donno if that's a good idea." Grace objected.

All eyes turned to her. "Why?" Her mother asked.

Grace hesitated. "Yesterday morning dad said that Mr. Drew was into... occult stuff."

The room was quiet for several long moment. Whether they were seconds or minutes Charity didn't know. Her mother's face grew pale, as did Charity's. Daniel looked at the two women with confusion, since he didn't know their history with the occult. It was only one occurrence, but one Charity never forgot.

OOO

Flashbacks of the time when a neighborhood boy became possessed resurfaced in Charities memory. Charity was 15 when it happened, Grace being 12. They had gone to a friends house to play when the older brother of their friend brought out a weegee board. It was fun at first, asking silly questions, but at one point Grace asked who her future husband would be, and Charity never forgot the answer.

A-D-E-M-O-N-W-I-L-L-C-O-M-E-F-O-R-Y-O-U-R-H-E-A-R-T

"Very funny." Grace had snapped. "You know what, I'm done with this nonesence. This is stupid anyway."

"Wait, Grace, don't take our hands off the-" The boy was cut off when Grace removed her fingers. Seconds later he began to choke, before screeching later. His pupils grew until they covered the whites of his eyes. Everyone screamed and fled the room. When Charity and Grace marathoned home they told their mother what happened. Linda called Fr. Brown and the demon was taken care of right then and there.

Neither of them had messed with any kind of magic since.

But those words always plagued Charity. At first she thought the demon mentioned was the one that possessed their friend, but now she theorized that it was Matt.

Matt. That damn son of a-

OOO

"What kind of occult stuff?" Daniel interrupted Charity's thoughts.

"Dad said Mr. Drew had a book with a Pentagram on it." Grace said. "I don't know if he actually used it."

"Think that might have something to do with the ink demon?" Daniel asked.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Charity asked.

"It seemed to spook the cops."

"That's just superstition, something one shouldn't take seriously." Linda cut in. Standing up, she said, "I feel the Studio's at least worth a look."

OOO

Bendy could read the studio like a book. He knew what the studio still had after all those years, and where to find them. A couple levels below his sanctuary was an office with a book shelf. It contained stuff from classic literature to record books. Bendy didn't know who the office belonged to, but he used it as a personal library. It helped pass the time, if nothing else. When he was in his better moods, he would tell Sammy about all the crazy adventures the characters had, from Princes seeking his fair maiden to fallen angels rebelling against their creator. One thing Bendy promised himself long ago was that he would have an adventure of his own to tell. That is, as soon as he got out of there.

And so he grabbed all the photo albums and raced back to his den. For the next several hours Bendy shuffled through the books with black and grey pictures. He never cared much for photos, but now he shuffled through them like his life depended on it. It was mentally harder for him to do than he thought. Everyone in the pictures were smiling, unaware of their murky fates. The names of the long-forgotten employees resurfaced in his mind. Grant... Susie... Wally... Lacie... Bertie... (at least, he thought his name was Bertie), Thomas... Joey...

 ** _Joey..._**

Bendy took a shakey breath, trying to calm his anger. That damned Drew lied to him, right in his face. Joey promised that Bendy wouldn't be alone, that he would have a Boris to play with and an Alice to love. But then... something happened and Joey wanted nothing to do with the magic that brought Bendy to life. The fake Boris'es and Susie were reminders of Joey's failure. Wherever that old fart is now Bendy hoped he was dying in a gutter.

Bendy stared at the picture of his false creator, every ounce of his self control keeping him from ripping it apart right then and there. The ink demon allowed himself to smile, like one does when they are enraged to an unstable degree.

 ** _"You think you can hide everything from me, eh? Well, Joey Drew, I found her. I found Alice Angel. You hid her this whole time, ya bastard. Did you send her away with Henry, huh?! Were you trying to protect her from me?! The only person she needs to be protected from is YOU!"_** Bendy felt the black magic rise in his chest, like he was high on adrenaline. **_"Whatever you and Henry were planning... Mr. Drew... it's over. Henry ratted ya out without even realizing it! When Henry frees me from this hell I will find ya, both of ya, and I will make you pay. Do ya hear me?! I'm gonna find that Angel!"_** Oh man... Bendy was looking forward to the day he could tear Joey apart.

Bendy then went back to the picture with Henry and Angel. He compared her to all the female employees, but none of them matched up. She was far younger than most of them.

Who was she then?

If she wasn't one of the employees, then that had to mean she was an original, just as he was. A little more human-looking, but Bendy didn't mind. And if there was a perfect, original Alice, perhaps there was a real Boris too. Ah, the three of them, together, just like it should have been.

Bendy smiled darkly, black magic glowing red in his eyes. For the first time in his life he felt a sense of purpose, a mission. In the beginning, this was meant to be little more than a prison break, but now the stakes have escalated.

 **"Don't you worry 'bout a thing, Angel."** Bendy cooed. **"I'm gonna make this right for both of us."**

OOO

Sammy nervously stepped back into Henry's room, only to find the animator sound asleep in his bed. The full bowl of Bacon Soup cooled on the nightstand beside him.

He didn't know what happened. When he went to fetch his lord the ink demon seemed... distraught. Perhaps he was worrying about the ritual, Sammy certainly was. Lord Bendy promised him that he would be rewarded once the ritual was complete, but the only reward that would suit Sammy would be to become human again and leaving this hell.

Sammy smiled at that thought. He would be a man again, tall, blue eyes, sandy hair, flashing grin. He remembered how Susie once fell for him, but that was long ago. Perhaps when he's freed he could go find a girl of his own.

Henry stirred slightly in his sleep, alerting Sammy. The old man muttered something, possibly a name, before quieting down. Sammy sensed his anxiety and confusion through the ink, but he couldn't place the source of it.

No matter, soon the worst of their worries would be over, and they all will finally be free.

 **Authoress' note: Okay... Bendy is starting to lose it. That's not gonna end well for Grace. Anyway, make sure you follow, favorite, review, and all that stuff-**

 **-Oh! I almost forgot!**

 **Here's the link to the Fanart made by Louise! I hope you all love it as much as I do!** **louisethelastwriter/art/Note-from-Grace-761904395**


	6. Arriving at the Studio

**Authoress' note: When I was writing this I realized something: my version of Henry reacts to things far stronger than the Game Henry. I mean, think about it. Has Henry ever yelled once in the game? No, he's quiet, polite, got a dry sense of humor, and shrugs off most jump scares. I guess my explanation is that Henry is mostly a chill-headed guy, but he will flip out if you mess with his family and being the prisoner of an ink demon gives him WW2 flashbacks. This chapter is mostly going to be conversations between the characters, really just something to get out there since life sucks on ink right now.**

 **And, since we're here, anyone seen the new trailer from Joey Drew Studios on Youtube? If you haven't, stop what you're doing right now and go watch it! Henry's got something very important to say!**

 **Hey look, revie- HOLY CRAP 9 REVIEWS?! I know that may not seem like a lot but it's a new record here! Thank you!**

 **RainFlight31039: Huh. What'dya know? Anyway, welcome to the party! We're gonna have a hell of a time down here!**

 **Pink Fox Productions: OH MY GOSH I LOVE IT! GRACE IS SO BEAUTIFUL! I LOVE THE HORNS AND HALO AND HER FACIAL EXPRESSION- UGH- I FREAKING LOVE IT! She seems to have this inner sadness to her, which is very fitting. Mind if I post the link next chapter? I don't want to post links without the artist's permission.**

 **And, as far as the quotev thing goes, I'm still thinking about it. It's a very new website for me.**

 **Twins 'n Fandoms: I love it! Grace looks so cuuuuuute! And it's interesting how you made her hair black because fun fact: Demonic ink does not come out of hair or clothing. ;) I'll post a link in the next chapter if ya don't mind!**

 **MeliLouiseNorth: O-O-Oh trust me my friend, I'm in line all right. In my opinion, the worst villains out there are pervs (that's why I hate Minister Frollo from _Hunchback_ so much) so trust me, Joey's gonna GET IT! And don't you worry, in the next chapter Bendy's gonna have plenty of time to get to know his creator ;) **

**Kitsuneotakugirl91: Yeah, it is. As I have said before, Bendy's not entirely stable, and his sense of logic is a bit... off.**

 **JOHNHAMMOND1993: In my head-canon, Susie and Sammy had some fluff, before the freak-ink accident ruined it all. Bendy is insane, but he's not stupid. But thanks to his limited logic he seems to come up with some... strange theories. It's kinda fun seeing Bendy piece things together on his own, not knowing that he is far from the truth.**

 **Princess Dash: Stick around, please! Grab a bowl of Bacon soup, sit back, relax, and watch the chaos unfold!**

 **Guest: Aaaawww! You really think so? Bendy is pleased by that comment, Grace is still confused by what that means.**

 **A fan: That's... a good question. I'm guessing it wouldn't end well.**

 **One last thing: HAPPY INKTOBER! On with the horrors! And I own nothing!**

When Grace and Charity were younger, Henry and Linda were often startled when their daughters would just show up in the middle of the night. Henry would slowly wake up to hear scuffling in front of his bed, and he would open his eyes to see two black silhouettes staring back at him like ghosts. It was more than a bit unnerving. But that was part of raising kids.

Now waking up to a Bendy-masked man right next to your bed is flat-out terrifying.

"Ahhh!" Henry fought against the restraints as Sammy jumped away in surprised. "Don't do that!" Henry shouted hoarsely.

"M-My apologies, little sheep. I-I didn't mean to frighten you-"

"You don't want to freak me out?! You can start by taking off that damn mask!" Henry sunk into his bed out of pain and exhaustion. "Where's Bendy?"

"H-He refuses to come out of his quarters. When I came in he-he..."

"Was nuts?" Henry guessed.

"No... just angry. I'm not sure what he could be upset about, since he has what he needs."

Henry shivered. "That's me... right?"

Sammy nodded slowly.

Henry sank his head into his pillow and sighed. He had asked Sammy to get Bendy earlier so he could ask the ink demon some quesions. But since Bendy was busy with... whatever he was doing Henry had to see what he could get from Sammy. "What does he want from me? Is he going to kill me?"

"I... don't know. I only know that we will be free from the curse if all goes as planned."

"Yeah, about that Sammy, I don't know the plan. I don't know _anything_ about what's going on here! One moment I'm walking into a studio thinking that I'm gonna catch up with my old boss, next thing I know there's ink demons, crazy angels, something about a curse, Boris corpses- wait- BORIS!"

Sammy flinched from Henry's shouts. "What?"

"Oh my god I completely forgot! Alice took Boris at the elevator, she's going to tear him apart! Oh no Sammy I gotta do something!" Henry struggled to sit up, ignoring the stabbing pain in his back. Funny, it didn't hurt as bad as it did before.

"N-No! Stop! You need to wait!" Sammy tried to push Henry back down.

"But Boris-!"

"You can't do anything until the ink heals you completely. You need to rest. You can't die on us before the ritual!"

"Ink heals me...?"

"Yes, the ink you're submerged in can heal any wound, but it needs time."

"How does the ink heal me?!"

"What?"

 _"Just answer the damn question!"_

Sammy was quiet. "I'm not sure... little sheep... only Lord Bendy can explain. He's the one who controls the magic."

Henry's eyes were cartoonishly wide as he mentally debated whether to ask Sammy about the magic thing or scream at him to stop calling him "little sheep." Before Henry came to a decision, a large ink spot appeared on the far wall while inky veins shot out of it. Imurging from the black abyss was none other than the devil darling himself, smiling as always.

OOO

This... is just sad." Charity mumbled as the four of them stood in front of what was once a successful animation studio. It was late in the night. The three Brookes girls and Daniel were all equipped with packs of food, first-aid kits, water, and holy water. They all dressed in dark colors to blend into the night, although Grace's bright pink poodle skirt stuck out a bit.

Linda nodded. "Your father and I used to work here. It looked much... uh..."

"Less like a haunted house?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah..."

Grace frowned. "If the cops say that there's a huge hole right inside the front door, then how do you think dad got in?"

"...Back door?" Charity said sarcastically.

Grace shot her older sister a look. "Duh. But where _is_ the back door?"

"Follow me." Linda lead the way. The once neatly kept lawn was overgrown with wild grass and weeds. The girls got their skirts caught several times, Charity's got torn a little.

"Hey, what's that?" Grace asked, peeking though a boarded window. There were flashing yellow lights, as well as some faint music.

The other's looked over Grace's shoulders. "Is that... a projection?" Daniel asked.

Sure enough, it was a lone protection playing in a small room filled with tobbled, ink-decayed chairs. On the screen was the iconic little demon, bending his arms and legs to the music. He had the wide grin and seemed to be staring right at the group.

"How is that thing still working?" Charity asked.

"...Henry, maybe?" Daneil suggested.

Grace's heart leaped with hope, but it was soon replaced by confusion. "Why would dad turn on a protection of Bendy?"

"Dad's got the curiosity of a suicidal cat." Charity said. "He'd snoop around anything."

Linda lightly rapped on the glass. "Henry?" She said. "Are you there?"

Grace tugged on her mother's arm. If there was something supernatural inside, then Grace didn't want it disturbed. "Mom, I don't think that's a good idea..."

Suddenly a black... thing slammed into the glass, snarling at the family. It didn't have a face, but it had a wide, hanging mouth. Everyone screamed and ran from the window, tripping over the grass and one another as they raced back to the car. Grace's heart raced as she collapsed against the car's blue hood. Her mouth was dry as her breaths came out in gasps.

"What was that?!" Linda shouted.

"The ink demon?" Daniel guessed.

"Daniel!" Linda snapped. "There's no such thing."

"Tell it to whatever that was!" Daniel pointed to the studio. "Good thing the glass was in the way, or who knows what would've happened."

"You do realize that we're going to have to go inside, right?" Charity reminded.

Grace's heart dropped. "With that thing?! No way."

"Plus, there might be more of those." Charity added.

"Well... maybe it was just a dog?"

"A dog made of ink?" Charity shot her fiance a look. _Ah,_ _Daniel_ , _the optimist of the group._

"Maybe it was covered in ink-?"

"Charity, Daniel, that's enough. Whatever that thing was shouldn't scare us away from out mission. If Henry can survive D-Day, we can handle a couple ink... things." Linda said, adjusting her hair and straitening her shirt.

"Like Ink Demons." Daniel teased. Now it was Linda shooting him a look.

It took Grace a moment to step away from the car. Her hands and forehead were sweaty despite the freezing air. She had explored haunted sites before, but none of them gave her a heavy feeling of dread like this place gave. And to think, this was where her parents used to work!

 _What's in there that's giving me the jeebees?! Is the ink thing? Yeah, that's got to be it, but if there ink monsters in there..._

 _...Was there an ink demon_ _too?_

OOO

 **"You certainly took your time."** Bendy sneered at Henry. Turning to Sammy, he said, **"Now what is so important you had to intrude into my den?"**

Sammy gulped. "You're s-sheep sent me-"

"Henry." Henry corrected.

Sammy turned his head. "What?"

Henry bit back a growl. "My. Name. Is. Henry. I used to work here, don't you remember me?!"

Sammy tapped his ink finger on his trousers in thought. "I... remember little before I began my service to Lord Bendy."

 _That is not a good sign._ To be honest, Henry didn't remember Sammy very well. His opinion of Sammy was a grumpy musician who had an eye for Susie and a good taste in music.

The animator huffed. "Well, my name is Henry. Now you know. And you..." Henry turned to the grinning demon. "The reason I sent him is because I deserve an explanation. I have no idea what's going on here. All I've heard is bits and pieces about magic and a ritual and... healing ink... I guess? If I am that valuable to you, I demand to know why!" Henry hoped he looked at brave as he sounded, even though his brain was at the brink of a panic attack.

Bendy was still for a moment, his growled breaths being the only noise in the room. Then, not saying a word, he slowly limped to the bed and leaned over until his face took up Henry's view. Now that the demon was up close, Henry could see that ink leaked from his forehead, as well from his grinning mouth. Hot breath that reeked of musty ink gave Henry gagging reflexes.

 **"Brave little sheep, ain't ya Henry? Ya seriously know nothin' about what's going on?"**

Henry shook his head, fear clogging his throat like vomit.

Bendy used his bony hand to grip Henry's chin and pull him up so they could see eye-to-ink. **"Well, then, since you're a bit half-sea's over, allow me to educate you on the history of this here hell."**

OOO

Behind the studio was a huge parking lot that once housed dozens of cars, now it only hosted a light blue 54' Ford amoungst a small army of 20's automobiles rusted with age and neglect. It was too dark to see, but if one looked closely they would see splotches of black paint (?) and broken windows from the times the cars were robbed decades before. When the Brookes family saw the innocent blue car, they all gasped with joy.

"So Henry did come to the studio!" Daniel cheered. The three girls ran to the car and opened the doors. Nothing had been stolen, thankfully. Everything was in it's right place, from the spare blanket in the left back seat to the cross on the dashboard to Henry's jacket in shotgun.

"He must still be in the studio! Maybe he's just stuck or something, it can't be that big." Now it was Grace speaking words of hope, which was a little unlike her.

Linda pulled out her husband's jacket and dug her nose in it. It still had the smell of Smoking Pipes and cloane. The familiar scents brought tears to her eyes, so she buried her face in the jacket and released a quiet sob.

"Mom?" Charity asked.

Linda sniffed. "I-I'm fine, Charity. I just miss him."

"We all do." Daniel said. He circled to the back of the car and opened the trunk. "Um... we got a Bible and an umbrella back here, as well as those old tent pieces."

Linda forced a laugh. "I keep telling him to throw that thing away. We may need the Good Book and umbrella, best we bring them."

"I call the umbrella." Grace said as she snatched it from her future-brother-in-law.

"I call the Bible." Charity added.

"Thanks for leaving me a weapon." Daniel muttered.

"You're a man, Daniel, you got your fists. We women need to protect ourselves." Charity teased.

"With the power of Jesus Christ?" Daniel snickered, pointing to the Bible in his fiance's hands.

Linda turned towards the building. In the dark of night it almost looked like hellish gates looming over them. "With what we know about Mr. Drew, we're going to need all the help we can get."

 **Authoress' note: Yeah Linda, you really are gonna need all the help you can get, it's a whole twisted world down there.**

 **I've got a question for all of you Bendy fans out there: if the Studio's abandoned, why were there so many old cars in the parking lot?**

 **Oh! And I'm doing a new challenge for the end of every chapter now to celebrate Inktober! It's a "would you rather" question. They're really fun and my classmates and I do them sometimes.**

 **Alright, this chapters question is- (Drum Roll please)**

 **Would you rather spend the night in a miracle station or next to a Bendy cutout? Explain why**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review and always beware the ink demon fellow Bendy fans!**


	7. Storytime with Bendy

**Authoress' note: This is really a chapter that I just wanted to get out of the way, just a little filler of Bendy clarifying a few things. It would be more elaborate, but life's been busy. Not bad (for once) but busy. So anywho-**

 **Wait...**

 **Did we just-**

 **WE BROKE OUR RECORD!**

 **11 reviews in one chapter?! Not to mention we surpassed the amount of reviews from the old story "He Will Set Us Free" with only half as many chapters!**

 **Pink Fox Productions: Honestly, I'd sleep in the station too. My family and I have this weird fear of sleeping in wide spaces, we like to be sheltered.**

 **RainFlight31039: Yeah, you and Bendy can have a Pajama party!**

 **PinkiePieParty122894: Yes, this is getting good!**

 **Darkgenius3: You are correct, fellow Bendy fan!**

 **Princess Dash: Yup, Miracle Stations are nice and cozy. And also, awwww... that's so cute! Bendy seems to have a lot of girlfriends, but I guess that's just a perk to being an adorable ink demon.**

 **Dusk the Cybertronian Fox: Yes indeed. Well done, Mr Holmes!**

 **Twins 'n Fandoms: Hmm... a lot of people seem to prefer Bendy cutouts, which surprised me a little. And about your Imsomnia, have you tried asmr? It's kinda something to get used to, but it knocks me out like a light! And about your fanart idea, is it alright if I send you pics on what my cats look like? I can't wait to see the results! It's kinda funny because Cuphead is not my favorite fandom, and I absolutely _loath_ the villain, but I was very curious as far as what my OCs would do in that situation, and next thing I know, Fandom Frenzy is a thing! Expect a lot of arguing between us heroes and that stupid Casino owner in the future. **

**MeliLouiseNorth: I guess you can use the cutout as a weapon. Take your time, mi amigo, we're all waiting patiently. Bendy seems to have two sides to him, his cartoon side and his demonic side. Most fanfics make these personalties two separate beings, but I like to just keep it as one lovable demon with a lot of mental problems.**

 **Kitsuneotakugirl91: It would be pretty hard to cuddle with a cutout, but they have those huge Boris plushies in the toy section! And good eye about the cars!**

 **Guest: We can have one big party in the miracle station!**

 **InvaderPeppermim: Orio (my cat OC) go protect our fellow Bendy fan from the minty being! (Don't worry, Orio will keep you safe!)**

 **Whoo! That took awhile! Oh, and by the way, a few days ago it was my birthday! (Yaaay!) So I'm having a belated B-day party at Joey Drew Studios, and everyone's invited! Presents are optional (Although I reeeeally want a baconsoup minigun ;)) but you must bring a dish of some sort (No Bacon Soup please! Sammy and Bendy have already supplied enough of that!). The whole Bendy gang's gonna be there, Grace included! (Bendy says we should play spin the bottle, what do you all think?)**

 **And by the way, great job with car parking lot question, I'm currently taking a Liturature course where we analyse classic stories, so I thought I'd share what I'd learn by making you all analyse this story. There are a bunch of hidden clues and symbolism in here, so in the words of TheMeatly, "Happy Hunting!" Let me know if there's anything in here that sticks out to you!**

 **Oh, and here are the links to the beloved fanart made by Pink Fox Productions ( 0pinkfoxproductions/art/Grace-BENDY-FANFICTION-FAN-ART-764590877) and Louise ( louisethelastwriter/art/Thanks-For-Geting-Me-A-Ship-FANFICTION-FANART-764951216) You guys are so cool!**

 **On with the horrors! I own nothing but my OCs and wand.**

"Daniel, could you find a way to open the door without waking up the whole town?!" Charity snapped. One could look at Linda and Grace and tell that they were thinking the same thing. For the past 20 minutes Daniel had been pushing and pulling on the ink-sealed door, sometimes banging on it with his shoulder. The door would shutter at the impact, but otherwise it stayed shut. The bangs echoed through the parking lot, giving the eerie feeling that someone was out there. Linda was at the verge of screaming, both from Daniel's racket and the fact that this stupid door was keeping her from finding her husband.

"What's jamming this thing anyway?!" Linda asked.

Grace bent over and sniffed. "Smells like ink."

"Grace, there is no way that's ink. How did so much of it get on the door?"

"My nose doesn't lie." Grace objected.

"Are you smart-mouthing me young lady?"

Grace held back a groan. "No, ma'am."

"Uh... I'm kinda siding with Grace on this one," Daniel smelled his ink-stained shoulder. "This is definitely ink."

"How the heck did it get on the door?" Charity asked.

The four of them stood in silence, none of them being able to answer.

Charity cautiously stepped towards the entrance, Bible in front of her. To everyone's surprise, the ink suddenly jerked away from the door, making squishing sounds in the process. Everyone jumped back in surprise, half-expecting the ink to jump at them. When nothing moved, they all released their breath.

"Did... did you see...?" Grace asked.

"The ink moved." Daniel said.

"Thank you, captain obvious." Snapped Charity.

"That is clearly not ink. How could it move like that? It's not alive." Linda rationalized.

"Well, what else could it be?" Charity said. "It smells like ink, it looks like ink-"

"But it certainly doesn't act like ink." Grace finished as she backed away. "Mom, should we get an... I don't know... an exorcist or something?"

"Why?" Linda asked.

"Well, all this talk of ink demons and now this weird ink... I'm getting nervous." Grace eyed the building with fright.

Linda shook her head. "There is no ink demon, and if there is, we can't let it stop us from completing our mission. I don't care if the ghost of Joey Drew or the devil himself is down there, we are finding your father." Linda marched up to the door. "Fear is what holds us back from doing what's right, Grace."

"Technically what we're doing is illegal." Daniel pointed out.

If Linda's eyes could shoot lazers, Daniel would be dead.

OOO

 **"Now... were do I begin?"** Bendy tapped his chin in thought as he plopped onto the nearby chair. Henry's ears were on full alert, hungry for information. He felt a little more relaxed now that was official that Bendy wasn't going to kill him, but that did not mean he was safe. There was still that ritual thing that unnerved Henry.

 **"I suppose I'd begin at the beginning. Some time ago, I donno how long-"**

"Can't be more than 30 years." Henry voiced.

 **"Quiet you. This is my story. Anyways, ya know that ink machine upstairs? Yeah, I was born from that old sucker. That damned Joey was the first thing I saw. Everyone assumed since I was the little devil darling I knew how to sing and dance, but in truth I was a new born baby, not knowing how to even walk. Everyone always pushed me around, thinking me as nothin' but a piece of furniture. It made me sick!"** Bendy leaned forward, growling lowly, **"But the worst part was... I was the only one. I was alone, trapped in the depths of this here studio."**

"But you had everyone else down here, were you locked in a cage or-"

 **"I said shut it, ya dolt! Yes, there was everyone else down here, _but I was the only cartoon!_ It gave me this..." **Bendy stopped himself. He didn't want to appear weak in front of this old man. **"I was the only one of my kind, Henry. You must understand what that's like."**

"Considering that I'm the only human down here, I think I get the picture." Henry said. "But Sammy was once human, what happened to him? And those ink monsters, were those people too?"

 **"Ya mean my searchers? Yeah, every soul here except me was human at one point. Even Susie Angel."**

"Susie, you mean the deformed Alice?"

 **"She's not worthy of being called _Alice_ in my opinion, but yes, and you can thank Drew for** **that."** There was something about the way he said "Alice" that unnerved Henry.

Henry inhaled deeply as he processed the information. "Bendy, what did Joey do?"

Bendy straitened up, growling so deeply Henry could feel it vibrate through the ink. **"He betrayed me, Henry. He promised me that I wouldn't be alone, that I wouldn't be trapped here forever, and now look what happened."** Bendy stood up and pointed at himself. **"This here is his fault! This is the result of his lies. The old coward wouldn't go near the magic after he created me, saying that he made a mistake in bringing me to life! I begged, Henry, I begged like a dog that he could bring to life Boris and Alice, so I wouldn't be alone, but he wouldn't budge."**

Bendy panted from yelling, collapsing into his chair. Henry began to pity the demon. While not in the same way, he understood what it was like to be lied by someone you trusted. Flashbacks of Matt resurfaced in his brain. Henry felt that hot anger rise in him again.

 **"You seem to understand."**

Henry looked at Bendy with surprise. "H-How do you know? Can you read my mind?"

 **"Not exactly, but I have my way with the ink. Anyone who's tainted with it I can feel their emotions, and occasionally get a few images and words. Still got a lot to work on, though."**

"How do you do that?"

Bendy chuckled. **"You and your questions Henry. It's a natural gift me being born from magic and ink. Being trapped down here so long given me plenty of time to practice. Sammy here's been helpful, I must admit while he is a screw up at times, he was one of the few people down here who respected me. He taught me how to read, and after I got a hold of Joey's old occult books I learned how to control my 'ink-bending' skills."** Bendy held up his two hands and a blob of ink flew out of his bare palm and danced in the air for a few seconds before plopping to the ground. Henry was amazed by the resistance to gravity.

"So that's how you can teleport and use the cutouts as your eyes and ears?"

Bendy nodded. **"Unlike Joey, I wasn't afraid of using the occult's secrets. He warned me that it was a path to Hell, but hey, I'm a demon!"**

"What made him stop?"

 **"Beats me, he just chickened out. That was a big mistake though..."** The ink demon growled. **"I suppose the ink could feel my hatred towards the bastard, because one day the ink machine... it went haywire. Pipes bursted, levels flooded, and do you know what Joey did? He ran, was out the door, not caring for my or anyone else down here. Some of us died... some of us..."** Bendy nodded to Sammy, **"Changed."**

"So everyone I've seen down here... they were old co-workers?"

 **"All except this little devil darling here!"** Bendy snickered.

The three of them were quiet for a long time, Henry looked at Bendy and Sammy. As reality sunk in for Henry, it was like his heart was about to break. Everyone he knew, everyone he cared for and was friends with, heck this is were he met Linda! Back when he was just an animator, he had no idea the fates of his friends around him. Susie used to be so sweet, and now she had just tried to kill him! Those searchers, he probably knew them at one point. Did they remember him? Did he kill them when he struck them? If he had stayed, would he have ended up like the ink monsters?

"I'm sorry." Henry whispered at last.

Bendy perked up. **"Huh?"**

"I'm sorry this happened, that Joey abused you, that he left you here... but... why do you need me? I don't know anything about magic or occult stuff."

Bendy paused for a moment, a little unsure how to take Henry's apology. " **Henry,"** He said, **"I don't need you to summon Satan from hell, I just need ya to participate, Sammy and I's gonna do the heavy lifting."**

 _"But why me?"_

 **"'Cause you're my creator Henry. I- uh- how do I explain...? Alright, there is this curse here, okay? Joey put it on shortly after he left. It prevents anyone tainted with the ink from leaving. In other words, he literally buried me alive. But as I said before, I've been reading the books he left here, and I've found a way out."**

"Me?"

 **"That's right, old man. The spell requires the blood of a relative. Now obviously..."** Bendy stuck out an ink arm and pointed to it. **"I got no blood, or family for that matter. But you're my creator, so you're my best bet."**

Henry stared at Bendy for a long time. Finally, a bit more high pitched than he meant to be, he said, "But I'm tainted now, does that mean...?"

Bendy grinned, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands, he said, **"Yup, I'm ya only way out, Henry."**

OOO

After the ink fled from the door, there was no problem opening it. But as soon as the door creaked open, the Brookes were faced with a new problem.

"That's... That's a lot of ink." Daniel said.

Before the family was a wide hallway flooded with ink. It looked deep, probably passed their ankles. At the end of the hall was a smaller hall that looked dry, but was littered with broken floorboards. There was almost no lighting, and a quiet moan came from the weak, cold winds inside.

"Is... there another was in?" Charity asked. "I do not want to go through that."

"No one does." Grace agreed.

"Yeah, we don't know if the ink demon swims in there." Daniel teased.

"Enough with the ink demon!" The girls snapped in union. Grace shuttered. She pictured a giant ink monster imurging from the ink inside the building, but she quickly shooed away that thought. Best not to dwell on such nonsense.

"Let's just get this over with." Linda muttered as she took off her socks and shoes. "You all coming?"

With the mother in lead, the Brookes family stepped bare-foot into the haunted studio, cold, slimy ink staining their feet.

The strange thing was that as soon as Grace touched the blackness, it was as if the ink gripped her ankles like a living thing.

 **Aaaand that's all for today! Sorry if this one wasn't a eventful as the others, I'm really just getting some plotholes outta the way and making room for the big stuff.**

 **So as I said in the opening bold, I like to ask people questions to get them thinking, so today's story analyses question is-**

 **Why did the ink flee from the door when Charity approached it? Explain.**

 **Oh, and todays Inktober question-**

 **Congratulations! You have a date! A formal employee at Joey Drew Studios has asked you out online, but you've never met them in real life. You can tell they're a bit crazy, so that narrows it down to two people: Susie and Sammy. So which person do you hope it is, despite their insanity?**

 **I already know who I'd choose, but I'm not gonna teeeeell! ;) Anywho, make sure you follow, favorite, review, and always remember to beware the ink demon!**


	8. A deal with the devil

**Authoress' note: Instead of doing one long chapter, I'm gonna do two short chapters instead. One being from Bendy, one being from Linda. Just two scenes that need to by carried out.**

 **And if your confused about the previous chapter, I don't blame you. It was really just me giving some updates to the characters and readers. I'm most likely going to stick with the original plot, and chapter 5 has given me some ideas on how to improve the ending, but the ending itself with remain the same. So no need to worry.**

 **Oh, and InvaderPeppermim recently reviewed on my other story "Ink Demons vs Real Demons" and I was like, "Oh yeah, that exists." Expect some updates on that story soon.**

 **...Oh dang that's a lot of reviews.**

 **Chapter 7-**

 **InvaderPeppermim: Everyone's a bit nutty around here, don't worry.**

 **Twins 'n Fandoms: Well done, Miss Holmes! But you want neither Sammy nor Susie, eh? I don't blame you. How 'bout Henry? (Oh wait he's married, nevermind). And bout your link, my computer's not letting my open it. I tried linking it on Youtube and Diviantart, nothing. I'm reaaaally sorry, I want to see what it is! Is it the fanart you mentioned?**

 **Princess Dash: Sammy, eh?**

 **MeliLouiseNorth: Holy and Unholy don't mix, as Bendy will soon learn. And about Sammy, Susie did once say he was a handsome man ;). Who hasn't seen welcome home?! I was part of the first thousand who saw it! Bendy is pretty entertaining in this story, but not safe to be around. And about Bendy and Sammy, I have this headcanon where Sammy was nice to Bendy when he was young, so Bendy thanked him by sparing his life. Eventually Sammy was simply consumed by the ink, and Bendy kept him around for company. Bendy would always boss Sammy around and often insult him, but at the same time he wouldn't kill him and would even stick his neck out for him from time to time. And on good days, Bendy would entertain Sammy with stories that he found in those old books. Just some fluff, ya know?**

 **Kitsuneotakugirl91: You guys are nailing my questions! You all have As in my class! And smart move with your cards, I'd play safe too.**

 **Pink Fox Productions: Good theory on Charity. While that's not the answer I was looking for, one should be scared of a Brookes holding a Bible. Watch out, Bendy! And Susie, eh? Well, just don't get her to talk about ink hearts and stuff, okay? And happy earlier B-day!**

 **JOHNHAMMOND1993: Well, looks like you got a date with an angel! And about Sammy and Susie... I... don't know? Haven't really thought of that. Hey Susie, want to get back with Sammy?!**

 **Susie: He worships an ink demon!**

 **Me: Okay... (backs away slowly)**

 **Guest: Who isn't? And that ending! Wow!**

 **PinkiePieParty122894: You're not the only one, I'm really looking forward to it too!**

 **Chapter 8-**

 **PinkiePieParty122894: Yeah, I did not see that coming! But what happened to him?! His voice was weird!**

 **Princess Dash: Hmm... you may be right.**

 **InvaderPeppermim: Girl, don't worry, we're all weird down here in the Studio. And your review was really sweet! I'm glad you picked my story. And there is more to the story than the ship, just so you know ;)**

 **Kitsuneotakugirl91: Yeah, I love breaking the fourth wall**

 **Liandra2428: After seeing that ending, I think I really hate Joey. How could he do this? Henry didn't deserve this. Will Henry get a happy ending? Well, that's up to us.**

 **Twins 'n Fandoms: Girl, my last chapter was one big rant, it's fine. And I'm still confused to. I've been fitting some peices together for the past couple of days, but I got no full story yet.**

 **Draancia7877: Don't you worry!**

 **Snowwing: Welcome, me friend! I donno if your new or an old reader, but sit back, relax, grab some soup and watch the show.**

 **Oh gosh that was long! Water! I need water!**

 **Anywho, I own nothing but my OCs. On with the horrors!**

From the beginning, Bendy has never fully understood humans. Perhaps it was because of their appearance, or personality, or just the fact that they handled situations much slower than cartoons. Cartoon's reactions were far more dramatic and entertaining, humans were just... boring.

And Henry here was no exception.

When it was revealed that he was trapped by a force field, Henry had this wide-eyed look as his head turned to the ceiling. Bendy could sense Henry's heart pumping faster as panic slowly leaked in... and was he paling as well?

"Oh my God..." Henry breathed.

 **"Only god down here is me, Henry."** Bendy sneered, **"Not to mention I'm your lord and savior from this hell."**

Henry's head shot up, glaring at him. "You are the one who dragged me here in the first place!"

Bendy stood up. **"Don't try smart-mouthing me, ya old dolt! I did what I had to do. I'd rather die than spend another day down here! And if it means I have to drag you into that pentagram, then dammit I'll do it! I've come so far, so close, you're not throwing this away!"**

Henry bit him lip to keep himself from screaming. It wasn't from fear this time, it was anger. This monster has tricked him, separated him from his family. No one does that and walks away in one piece.

"Why should I help you? After what you've done?!" Henry snarled.

 **"Simple."** Bendy leaned over Henry, banging his fists on the bed frame. The whole bed jumped on impact. **"You're as trapped as I am down here, so you got no choice either way. But here's the thing Henry, you gotta do it willingly, or the ritual won't work. In other words, I help you-you help me, and everyone will be happy."**

"What about Boris? And Susie? And Jack? Thomas? Allison? Norman? You're the one who's trapped them! They're nothing but shells of what they used to be!"

Bendy leaned closer, cold ink dripping off his forehead and onto Bendy's face. **"And I can do the same with you Henry. I've been around humans long enough to know how to break em', and let me be strait with ya- You don't help me, you don't set me free, and I will break you down piece by piece until your nothing more than a loss soul obsessed with appeasing his inky 'lord and savior,'"** Then he whispered, **"That's how I got Sammy."**

Henry shivered at that threat. He tried not to imagine himself wearing a Bendy mask and sacrificing any lost soul trapped down here, but at the same time a demonic ritual was out of the question. "I can't... this is too much. I need to think."

 **"Think? Think?! Henry, I got no patience, you either do it or you don't!"**

"Bendy, please! You're asking too much of me!"

 **"All I'm asking for is a little bit of your blood and time! You'll live, I garenttee, and you can go back to your life and I can go find mine!"**

"And what will you do when you leave? And what's this about my blood?"

Bendy sighed. Why did this guy have to ask so many hard questions?! **"The ritual requires a pint of human blood. And when I leave... I'll cross that road when I get to it. For now I just want to get outta here!"** ** _And find that angel you're hiding._** Bendy wasn't sure what he was going to do with the angel when he found her, but if Henry dares to interfere it won't be ink staining the walls. Bendy inwardly smiled at that thought.

Henry sighed. "Bendy... how do I know you won't hurt people out there?"

Bendy was quiet. **"Why do you worry about that?"**

"I... I got people that I care about out there."

 _ **He's talking about the angel, and the other two ladies.**_ **"Family?"**

Henry nodded.

Bendy rubbed his chin. **"Tell ya what, you do the ritual for me, and I won't hurt any of your folks, deal?"**

Henry looked away, lost in thought. Then he looked back at Bendy. "How about this, I help you with the ritual, but there are three things I need from you."

Bendy frowned. Henry was not making this easy, this old geezer had nerves of steel. **"Name em'."**

"One: you don't harm _anyone_ when you leave the studio. Two: You rescue Boris from Susie for me. Three: You... you help me free the studio's crew."

Bendy cocked his head. **"Come again?"**

"All these people down here, I knew them. Some were friends of mine, they don't deserve this."

 **"So what? They're none of my biz."**

"Well, they're mine business, and my old friends. You know a lot about this magic, help me find a way to free them and I'll help you."

 **"And this Boris?"**

"He's... a friend I met along the way. Susie took him."

 ** _Ah Susie, little miss perfect._** **"That fake dog's none of my concern, he's probably dead by now."**

Henry's face fell. But then a light bulb went off in his head. "If you rescue him... it'll really piss off Susie."

Bendy turned to him. Dammit. **"You are impossible, Henry."**

"So you'll do it?"

 **"Only if you help me."**

Henry bit his lip. "... Alright then."

 **Authoress' note: Henry's last name is Stein, spoiler alert. I know a lot of people said Ross, I said Brookes. I guess we were all wrong. Well, he's still going to be called Brookes in this story, but in future stories he will be given his proper name.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this way-to-short chapter! Remember to follow, favorite, review, and beware the ink demon!**


	9. It All Started With a Purse

**Authoress' note: Funny little story: recently I had to do a compare-and-contrast essay, so I picked Classic Cartoons vs Modern Cartoons (no surprise there). When I was researching I found a really old video talking about the behind-the-scenes for Disney's Snow White movie. According to the short documentary, it was usually men who animated and women who colored in the pictures. (It was kinda funny because the narrator called the painters "pretty girls" every time he addressed them.) So if anyone wants to know what Linda's job was at Joey Drew Studios, just watch the video. It's on YouTube.**

 **Anyway, this is just a little short chapter talking about how Linda and Henry met. I think you'll like it.**

 **Hey wait a minute, what's that smell? (Snnnnnniff) Is that reviews, fresh from the fandom bakery?! Sweet!**

 **InvaderPeppermim: I don't think anyone exactly hates the name "Brookes," but I do understand why people might call me out for it. No one has yet, I'm just saying it could happen. I like the name Stein, to be honest. But between you and me, I think Henry Ross is the perfect name.**

 **PinkiePieParty122894: Glad you do!**

 **Dusk the Cybertronian Fox: I screamed bloody murder when I saw Beast Bendy, I'm not kidding. When I hear the name "Stein" I think "Frankenstein," you know, with Bendy being an original creation.**

 **Liandra2428: I hope so too, fellow Bendy fan!**

 **GriffonicTobias: I have an idea of how Henry Brookes and Henry Stein are connected, but you'll just have to wait and see... ;)**

 **MaleficKing: Thank you, fellow Bendy fan. I feel a little better now. My brain has been bouncing around my head ever since the chapter came out, but I think I'm getting some grip on things.**

 **MeliLouiseNorth: Interesting theory! In most fics like this I've seen the hero being powerless against the villain, which in my opinion is reeeeally annoying. Henry is not one to go down without a fight, and neither is Grace.**

 **Twins 'n Fandoms: Yo Louise, wad up? I saw the birthday art and I was blown away! Your so sweet! And I think I have an idea with the little girl...**

 **PrincessEmag: I'm glad you and your dad are close. Henry's personality in this story is a lot like my dads, to be honest. I love seeing good father figures in stories. In case it's not obvious, Grace and Henry are very close, and that bond is gonna come in handy!**

 **SLS: Okay... hang on a minute... my OC cat Orio's going a little nuts after reading your review... felines don't like criticism... (shoves him into a large bag of catfood) That should keep him occupied for a few minutes. Alright... So you're main concern is that it's becoming too long and boring. You (facepalms)... are not wrong. I do worry that a chapter's not going to be long enough, so it does seem a little dragged out at times. Maybe you're right, I shouldn't concern myself with that. If a chapter's short, then it's short. I'll try to focus more on the story than the length for now on. And since you're here, could you tell me which parts you found especially boring? Perhaps I can go back and fix them up. I'm always trying to improve. (Orio pops out of the bag) Wait, Orio, did you seriously eat the whole bag in 30 seconds?**

 **Okay, now that we have that out of the way, lets get on with the horrors, shall we? Oh, and I own none of the characters.**

"So... this is where you and Henry met, huh? Charming place." Daniel noted. In truth, the place was a wreck. The smell of ink and molding wood populated the air. Random cutouts and posters littered the place, but other than that there wasn't much there. Grace hadn't been to many abandoned buildings, but the ones she did looked more properly shut down. This place looked like everyone just left for lunch and never came back.

"Actually, we met at a street corner, but we did both work here." Linda noted as they entered the music department. Even the chairs and instruments were in their normal spots.

As the four of them walked through the music department, Daniel chuckled. "Ah, I can imagine it was under a streetlight, blanketing you two in a soft glow as he-"

"Knock it off, Danny." Grace grumbled.

Linda was in front of all of them, so no one saw her hidden smile. "Actually, it was less of a romantic moment under a streetlight and more of a wrestling match."

Grace and Charity giggled. They were told the story countless times, but Daniel had never been told the tale.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

Linda scrunched her face in thought."Well, I had been working at the studio as a animation painter for a couple of months. I knew Henry, but we were so busy we hardly ever spoke. My apartment was only a few blocks away, so I'd walk home every night. One night I was walking and I heard someone running behind me. I spun around just in time to see a dark figure snatch my purse and zip off. I ran after him like a madwoman, which wasn't easy in heals." Linda chuckled, "I tripped and scrapped my knees, but around that time a car was driving down the road. It stopped for me, and as it turned out it was Henry!"

"Gwaa!" Charity gushed dramatically, "He came like a knight in shining armor!"

Linda rolled her eyes. The girls always teased their parents about that part. "Anyway, I told him what happened, and he immediately said," Linda deepened her voice to match Henry's, "'Get in the car, we're going after him.'"

"Seriously?" Daniel said, "It's that a little... suspicious?"

Linda shrugged, "It did, but I was so determined to get my purse back I didn't argue. We hopped in and he zoomed down the road, going from street to street until we found him. He wasn't expecting us, thinking that I was bleeding a few streets down, but as soon as I pointed him out Henry jumped out of the car and wrestled the guy to the ground! The thief punched him in the nose and got away, but Henry got my purse back. I'll never forget the sheepish victory look he had when he presented me my stolen property."

"Did ya kiss him?" Daniel teased.

"No, but I did hug him. Poor man had a bandage on his nose for a week. After that he offered to ride me home from now on, and it was all uphill from there." Linda sighed as she looked around. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air as the crew came back to reality.

"I'm sure dad's fine." Charity encouraged.

Linda gave her family a small smile. "I'm sure he is."

Everyone could detect the doubt in her voice.

Daniel cleared his throat. "Um... Charity, how did we meet again? Wasn't it when you dumped that chilly dog on me?"

Charity scoffed. " _I_ did it? You ran right in to me and it stained both our uniforms!"

Daniel laughed, "Yeah, but it was your chilly dog, so..."

"Alright alright I get it." Charity brushed him off.

Grace gave a sad smile to the duo, a twinge of envy in her heart.

 _Didn't Matt and I met at that Halloween party a few years_ _back?_

 **Authoress' note: Alright people, know know what time it is! Your homework question tonight is:**

 **Why was Grace jealous when Charity and Linda talked about how they met their partners? This shouldn't be too hard (hopefully)**

 **Anyway, remember to follow, favorite, review, and go hug your ink demon today!**


	10. The Ritual

**Authoress' note: Allllllrighty. Sorry for the long wait, I had to put this story on hold for exams, visiting family, the Christmas special, blah blah blah. This chapter is once again pretty short, I'm not good at writing rituals. But expect another chapter that'll hopefully be more interesting in a few days.**

 **Oh, and of course we can't forget the re-**

 **Uh...**

 **What just happened?**

 **PinkiePieParty122894: Glad you do.**

 **Princess Dash: Good theory, you're right that she doesn't have a partner, but it is hinted in the first and second chapter that she wasn't always single.**

 **Kitsuneotakugirl91: (Clap Clap) Well done**

 **Dusk the Cybertronian Fox: Much of Bendy's personality is based off of Frankinstein.(Hey wait, Frankinstein, Henry Stein... hmmm...)**

 **MeliLouiseNorth : Well done, my friend, well done. (Also, that Bendy scene you described is hilarious!)**

 **Twins 'n Fandoms : Aw... here, hug Orio!**

 **super legenda: Yeah, it is a little harder to write when there's a larger cast. One of my problems with the OG is "if Henry's trapped in the studio, why isn't Linda and the others doing anything about it? Why is it only Grace?" And ya, Bendy and Linda are not going to get along.**

 **JOHNHAMMOND1993: Uh... oh! I see what you mean! Good guess, but Grace remembers her former lover, but she would like to forget him.**

 **SLS:**

 **Orio: Can I please maim them?**

 **Me: Orio, no. Constructive Criticism is a good thing.**

 **Orio: Please?!**

 **Me: No!**

 **Orio: Please?!**

 **Me: If it starts getting out of hand, then you can shut them up.**

 **3 reviews later...**

 **Orio: Now?**

 **5 reviews later...**

 **Orio: Now?**

 **9 reviews later...**

 **Orio: Now?!**

 **12 reviews later...**

 **Orio: _NOW?!_**

 **Me: Knock yourself out.**

 **Okay... so when I asked if you could tell me some scenes you found boring, I was not expecting a college essay that can be boiled down to "you're going too slow!" After a while it all started to blur a bit. Some points I understood, others I was like, "Uh... I have to disagree." You did mention a lot that this was too different from the original. Well, the whole reason I am rewriting this is because there were things in the original I didn't like. I did notice that I would go off topic a bit (as you pointed out, good point btw) when it came to conversations, I guess that was my attempt to flesh out the characters. I'll see what I can do about that. There was one review though, that really made my head spin, and that was you saying that some scenes were too romantic, and then in the same review you asked when the ship was going to set sail.**

 **(Insert confused emoji)**

 **Too sum this is: Thank you for your impute, and I'll see what I can do, but keep in mind that this is a fanfic meant for fun.**

 **(Jumps out window)**

 **Anywho, on with the horrors! I own nothing**

"You... do know what pentagrams represent, right?" Henry asked wearily. He, as well as Sammy and Bendy, were currently in the summoning room right beneath level one. Henry was strong enough to sit up now, and was currently glued to a chair while he watched Bendy and Sammy do the work. Bendy had used his finger to re-paint a pentagram on the floor while Sammy drew smaller symbols inside.

 **"I've read every book Joey had, Henry. I'm know what I'm doing."**

"I've heard that pentagrams are portals to hell." Henry noted.

 **"None of my concern."**

"Well, I know you're a demon, but actual demons from hell are known to be quite nasty..."

 **"I'll take my chances."** Bendy snapped. **"Now quit the yakking."**

"I think we're ready, my lord." Sammy said as he stood up.

Bendy nodded, **"Good, now put him in the circle."**

""U-Uh... You guys sure this won't summon a demon?" Henry stuttered, involuntarily shifting in his seat.

 **"It shouldn't."**

"But are you _positive_?"

 **"No, now are you gonna do this or what? I can't have you resisting."**

The ink containing Henry melted off of Henry, enabling him to stand up. But Henry couldn't bring himself to walk into the circle. He simple stared at it, the design burning into his photographic memory. Every nerve in his body was screaming at him that this was a bad idea. Paintings he'd seen in Churches of people tormented in hell resurfaced in his mind.

Bendy sensed Henry's concern, **"Ya don't do this, Henry..."** He said in a silky voice, **"...You'll never see that family of yours again."**

Henry looked at Bendy, his eyes pleading.

"Please... Are you sure there isn't another way?"

Bendy shook his head.

Henry stared at the circle with dread, before stepping inside.

Bendy smiled, black magic glowing in his eyes.

OOO

Foreign languages always made Henry nervous. When he was soldier in WW2 he had been captured by Nazis. It was only for a brief while, but during that time every time a Nazi barked an order Henry's stomach would twist. He could never tell if the soldier was calling for a firing squad or for someone to bring him lunch. Nonetheless, Henry always grew paranoid when someone spoke in a foreign language.

So when Sammy began to resight a spell in Latin, Henry immediately tensed.

But that fear was nothing compared to the pain the words brought. As soon as Sammy started talking Henry began to feel dizzy. He didn't even notice Bendy approaching him. He gripped the ground trying to support himself as the spell's words blurred together. His vision gave out, and he felt as if he was entrapped in a warm, wet sack. Henry tried to fight it, feeling it suffocate him. Suddenly he felt the sack burst, and it was like every nerve inside of him exploded. He could barely make out Bendy's and Sammy's shrieks of pain before he passed out.

OOO

When Grace threw up, Linda thought it was just nervousness working against her. That theory soon died when Daniel threw up and Charity fainted. A splitting headache plagued Linda's brain as the ground beneath her spun.

"Linda..." Daniel moaned before he hurled again.

"Daniel... what's going on?!"

Daniel was too sick to answer. As Linda's vision blurred, she could make out the screams of hundreds of people, some of them sounding vaguely familiar.

OOO

Susie's splitting headache was the only thing that saved Boris. While Boris was trashing in his restraints, howling in pain, Susie was on her knees screeching like a witch. The room itself shook as if it were in an earthquake. Jars of ink fell from the shelves and skattered onto the floor.

"N-No, no, not now... not now..." Susie gagged, "I'm so close... not now... stop it please!"

OOO

"H-Hang on Tom, I gotcha. Don't pass out, where're almost t-to shore!" Allison stammered. Her blurred vision was preventing her from properly steering the boat. The ink river itself seem to be tormented by the spell as well, for it thrashed so violently Allison thought the boat was going to tip over.

 **Authoress' note:**

 **Susie: _Bits of your mind, swimming, like fish in a bowl._**

 **Stay tuned, Bendy fans, this is where the ride get's interesting.**

 **Oh, and Follow, Favorite, and Review and all that jazz.**


	11. The Inky Abyss

**Authoress' note: Oooooh! Ooooh! (Points at screen corner) Do you see that?! DO YOU SEE THAT?! Over 100 reviews, baby! First time ever! Oh man, this cause for celebration!**

 **And I think I know just how to celebrate. I got something I know you've all been waiting for a long time now. Well, your patients is about to be paid off... king of.**

 **PinkiePieParty122894: You are about to find out! The ritual kinda... messed up the ink bond or something.**

 **InvaderPeppermim: Yeah... Fandoms can be dark at times. BATIM seems to be a blend of dark and cuteness. And... yeah. It has been a while, huh?**

 **MeliLouiseNorth : You were 101st, in case you wanted to know. Yeah, now that we have the ritual out of the way, we can excel to the rest of the plot! And yeah, Bendy, be nice! You ain't getting anywhere with Grace if Henry doesn't like you!**

 **Dusk the Cybertronian Fox : A lot of cray-cray stuff, that's what.**

 **PrincessEmag : No problemo! Actually, it was a killer to get that updated, with writer's block and all.**

 **JOHNHAMMOND1993: It effected everyone, bro.**

 **Kitsuneotakugirl91: Bendy didn't read the side effects of rituals.**

 **Twins 'n Fandoms: Hey, don't stress. School can take up a lot of time, trust me I know. Take your time with the art, but I can't wait to see it!**

 **gemstarz22 : I GOT AN OZWALD PLUSHIE! Bendy and Ozzy can be friends!**

 **Mattish02: Will do, fellow Bendy fan!**

 **LordMaRiFrizi: Those spanish romance dramas are crazy, man! To me, they're more like comedy than romance.**

 **Saberkit667: Yeah... it didn't.**

 **SLS: I didn't know that meme was knuckles until you said so. Orio, think you can take him?**

 **Orio: (shows claws) Challenge accepted.**

 **On with the horrors! Let's get this dumb boat sailing, shall we?!**

When one is bonded with the ink, they can see and feel others infected as well.

In Bendy's case, he could see _everyone._ It was like swimming through an inky sea with other souls floating around him. They all seemed to be in as much terror and confusion as he was. He could feel Susie's panic as she stumbled on broken jars, he could see his searchers screaming in pain, Allison's (wherever she was these days) worry as she tried to steer her boat while battling a killer migraine. To Bendy, it was like momentarily fusing with them, which was a familiar yet uncomfortable experience.

But not all the tainted people felt familiar. Bendy could have sworn he felt new souls in the ink. The ink demon growled in frustration. Probably some ghost hunters. Why did those nosy little brats always sneak in at the worst times?! Well, jokes on them, whatever caused the migraine wave effected them as well.

Bendy's consciousness swam through the inky sea of souls, trying to pin-point the trespassers. They weren't hard to find, all Bendy had to do was search for anything unfamiliar. Finally in the realm of the subconscious Bendy located four souls.

 _ **Maybe I can squeeze out their life-force right here and now. Be a time saver.**_ Bendy brushed over each soul, studying each one. He couldn't see that the humans looked like, but he could feel their emotions and characteristics.

The first soul was female, older. Someone filled with a caring love. But she also seemed afraid, but this fear wasn't recent. It seemed old, like from a long period of worry.

The second was male, young. A joyful personality, and seemed deeply in love with someone. Bendy sensed an appreciation for all things in nature. He also caught images of forests and what seemed to be a light-colored girl.

The third soul was also female, young. She was also deeply in love, and seemed to have a strong connection with the male soul.

 _ **Must be the male's sheba. That's cute.**_ Bendy chuckled. He stopped when he was pierced with a strong twang of envy from her. It was envy towards someone, Bendy had no doubt. _**Oooh... this outta be an interesting tale.**_

Finally the fourth soul. It was a female, and the youngest out of all of them. When Bendy connected with her he was surprised by the wave of worry and grief. She seemed concerned about someone she loved, although this concern felt fresh, unlike with the older woman. Suddenly Bendy's heart skipped a beat when he felt the crushing sense of betrayal come from her. If Bendy was in his body he could have bit his lip as he recalled his own grief. For a minute Bendy remained where he was, debating whether he should further investigate. This was the first time he met someone outside the studio who he found something in common with, even if it's a minor detail.

Eventually, curiosity got the better of him. Upon further examination he felt hope and depression battle one another, feeding into the girls grief. Bendy knew that feeling. In the early days of the studios downfall Bendy often hoped that maybe Joey will come back and free him. He never did.

As Bendy pushed further, he began to see clear, yet strange, images. They weren't in black and white like his own vision, giving Bendy a sense of dizziness. Ignoring the head spins Bendy pressed on. He saw memories of humans walking around. He saw buildings unlike anything he ever saw. He even got a brief glimpse of Henry, which startled Bendy. Bendy quickly latched onto that memory to see where it would take him. Henry seemed happier, and was cheerfully chatting to the girl, although Bendy couldn't make out the words. At one point the girl stopped in front of a hallway mirror, quickly fixing her hair. It was only for a split second, but Bendy's heart soared when he saw her face.

It was Angel.

Her hair was dark and fluffy, the curves on her face matching the one from the picture. Her dress itself was not black, but some pleasant, light color.

Instinctively Bendy gripped the soul, as if fearing that it would slip by him. He must of been too hard, because the girl's consciousness tried to fight him.

Bendy panicked. _**Wait! Wait!**_

The girl stopped. Bendy could sense confusion radiate off her, although she seemed unable to put it into words.

 _ **Angel, wait.**_ Bendy's tone was softer now. _**I'm not gonna hurt ya. Okay? I-I...**_

What the heck is he supposed to say?!

 _ **I-I... I... it's me, Alice. It's me, don't freak out.**_

The girls response was more confusion.

 _ **Can you hear me?**_

Bendy sensed confirmation.

If Bendy was in the physical world, he would no doubt be trembling with anticipation. Carefully he reached out and sent a comforting mental message to the girl, almost like when someone strokes a person's hair. _**It's alright, Angel, I'm not gonna hurt ya.**_ Bendy cooed. _**See? I'm not hurting ya. I wouldn't hurt ya ever.**_

The girl seemed to calm down. At least she stopped struggling. Strong waves of confusion still manifested off of her, though.

 _ **Wish I could see ya. But I'll figure out where you are, don't worry.** _

Whatever the girl's reply was going to be, it was interrupted when Bendy was violently pulled from the abyss.

OOO

Grace was the first of her family to wake up. She immediately sat up and started feeling her hair, half expecting to find a hand stroking it. When she felt nothing she searched the room. Other than her unconscious family in the middle of the floor, no one was there. Nothing but instruments and rows of empty chairs on the small stage.

But there _was_ someone there. She heard him. But then he just... vanished. She wasn't able to speak to him, as was the case with many dreams. And the way he spoke... it sent chills down her spine.

 _ **I'm not gonna hurt ya.**_

 _ **I wouldn't hurt ya ever.**_

 _ **I'll figure out where you are, don't worry.**_

Grace shivered. Who was that?! It wasn't a voice she recognized, although it sounded _vaguely_ familiar. Someone she had heard, but it had been years. She knew for a fact it wasn't Matt. She had plenty of nightmares about him, but not once was he portrayed as gentle as this stranger.

 _Am I going mad? Am I just desperate for a partner I start hearing things? Was that voice real?_

While Grace would never admit it, part of her hoped it was.

 **Authoress' note: No going back now, Grace.**

 **Anyway, question of the days iiiiiissss... who was the envious soul? And who did she envy?**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	12. QnA

Bendy: Heeeey... Joan? Joan? Hey, Joan. Joanie? Jooooooooaaaaan...

Joanie: What?

Bendy: Da people are wondering when you're gonna update "What Was Promised."

Joan: I'm already aware of that.

Bendy: Yeah, but have ya seen the resent reviews?

Joan: (nervous) Uh... what reviews? (Checks her account)

Bendy: ...Well?

Joanie: Oh dear.

Bendy: They bein' hard on ya?

Joan: No, but you can tell you need to update when people are starting to ask about it in the reviews of other stories.

Bendy: Yeah... so... is da new chapter almost done?

Joan: (sinks in her chair and facepalms)

Bendy: It's been four months!

Joan: Yes! I can tell time! The chapter is done, but...

Bendy: It's done?! Then why haven't you posted it yet?

Joan: (Drags her laptop over to him) See for yourself.

Bendy: (Reads chapter) You... really don' know what ya're doing.

Joan: I _told you_ I wasn't good with romance.

Bendy: Ya tellin' me. Look at this dialogue! This is the worst script I've ever seen!

Joan: Thank you for your vote in confidence.

Bendy: So... what's your plan?

Joan: I donno, I'm going to rewrite this, but I hate keeping people waiting. They've been so generous this past year. I've even gotten fanart!

Bendy: Yeah, ya cat Orio won't shut up about that.

Joan: What am I doing to do...?

Bendy: Relax, toots, I'll handle this.

Joan: (unimpressed) You?

Bendy: I'm a star, doll-face, I know how to deal with a restless audience. (Looks at viewer while straitening his bow-tie) How-de-do, ladies and gents. The name's Bendy. Now our Authoress Joanie here's in a wee bit of trouble with the update thanks to exams and horrible writing skills...

Joan: I'm a great writer!

Bendy:... But fear not, fellow Bendy fans, for we got a special treat for ya. For the first time ever we're going a QnA on all our beloved toons, animators, and OCs.

Joan: Wait what?

Bendy: If you guys are curious about Me, my angel, Joan or her OCs, feel free to ask in the reviews below, or above, or whatever device you're using. We'll answer them while Joan tries to fix that terror of a chapter.

Joan: It's not that bad!

Bendy: (whispers) And, uh, let's keep this between you and me, but keep those update requests coming, they help Joanie work faster.

Joan: I can hear you loud and clear!

Bendy: So be sure to ask a lot of em, the more the merrier!

Henry:(sticks his head in) I'll start with the first question: Joan, why do people keep asking me about a ship?

Jon: Uh...

Bendy: O-Oh, well, will ya look at the time! Gotta go!

Joan: BENDY YOU GET BACK HERE!


	13. Bendy QnA!

**You sit amongst the long rows of foldable chairs, the room dim and filled with chatter. Authors, Authoress, Fangirls, Fanboys, OCs, FCs, and anything else under the real and fictional suns sit in the crowd. Their silloettes pass by you, some taller, some wider, one even looked like a certain mouse. The air is thick with the smell of caramel and popcorn. Ahead of you is a scarlet curtain stage, the lights currently off.**

 **Suddenly the crowd hushes, everyone scurrying to their seats. You stop checking your phone for the latest updates and look up just in time to see the lights snap on. A toony Da-da-da-da plays over the speakers as a small black-and-white figure zips onto the stage. After a few second of straitening his bow-tie, the toony whips a microphone from his hammer space and taps on it.**

Bendy: How-de-do, ladies and gents! The name's Bendy, the star of Joey Drew Studios!

 **A distant "Whooo!" Plays from the crowd.**

Bendy: Yes, thank ye Sammy! Now as many of ya already know, tonight we're doing something a little different. The cast of this here show are gonna sit down with ya'll tonight and we're going to answer ya'lls questions. So please, put your gloved hand together for our host- Joanfenny!

 **The crowd cheers as the spotlight swings to one end of the stage, the sound of trumpets playing. Several seconds pass before the crowd realizes Joan's not coming out.**

Bendy: E-Eh... uh... put your hands together for Joanie!

 **The crowd applause again as the spotlight once again shines in the corner. Nothing happens. You wrinkle your brow in confusion.**

Bendy: U-Uh... Joanie? You coming?

 **Suddenly the sound of panting interrupts the crowd as a young woman runs down the isle. Her messy hair flops side to side, as well as her backpack.**

Joan: Sorry I'm late!

Bendy: Where were you?!

 **Joan awkwardly climbs onto the stage.** Joan: Uh... school?

Bendy: You're school lets out late.

Joan: Looooong day.

 **Joan hoists herself onto the stage. Someone from the crowd shouts "You're a terrible host!"**

 **You tighten your lips, not sure to agree or not.**

Joan: Is that so? Well...

 **Joan pulls out her magenta wand. Waving it around a few times her clothes change into a classy tailor-fit, black and white suit with a fancy bun and hair pin. Everyone awes in amazement.**

Joan: In that case, why don't you help out!

 **The audience member is flown across the room and lands on the stage with a _splat,_ revealing to be Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Oswald blushes in embarrassment. **

Joan: Anywho, sorry for the brief delay, still learning the ropes of showbiz. I'm so glad you could all make it tonight. You've given this story so much support over these past months so this is our way of returning the favor. This Q-n-A chapter may be moved to it's own one shot for consistency purposes, but for now, sit back, relax, grab some bacon soup and enjoy the show.

 **With that the scarlet curtain is lifted to see a large desk with plush seats next to it. Already seated are Henry, Grace, Boris,and Alice. Bendy takes his seat while Joan places herself in the desk seat. Her OCs, Orio, Video, and Prim, hop on the desk. Oswald, slightly confused, sits next to Boris.**

Joan: Alright everyone, first question. (pulls out card) This one is from JOHNHAMMOND1993:

 _A few questions for Bendy, What is your favorite of Bertrum's rides? What is your favorite episode that you starred in?_

Bendy:(taps chin) Hmm... defiantly that one where it raises you up and free-drops ya suddenly. Henry rode it once.

Henry:... And I got a lousy shirt for it.

Bendy: Favorite episode? Um... oh! Hell in a Hand Basket!

Joan: John also asks _How many cans of bacon soup can Boris chug in a minute?_

 **Everyone on the stage looks at Boris.**

Bendy: I guess there's only one way to find out!

 **One minute of chugging later...**

Joan: 414. That's... impressive.

Boris: I need a nap (flops onto Oswald and starts snoring)

Joan: Alright... our next question comes from Princess Dash.

 _Bendy, how do you feel about Grace?_

Bendy: Angel? Oh... uh... well... (eyes Henry) we're just friends.

 **You and the rest of the crowd boos at Bendy.**

Bendy: WHAT?! What'm I supposed to do? Propose?!

 **The crowd starts yelling "Kiss! Kiss!"**

Joan: U-Uh... LET'S GET ON WITH THE NEXT QUESTION!

 **Joan eyes her next card.**

Joan: It just says _Update soon plz._ From gemstarz22

Bendy: So update already!

Joan: Okay, fine. You can do my calculus homework then!

 **A comedic Ba-dum crash plays through the speakers.**

 **Joan pulls out her next card.**

Joan: Awww!

Everyone else: What?

Joan: Twins 'n Fandoms says

 _Heyo, Joan!_

 _Whatever they say, you don't have to rush it, y'know. I get that it's taking you long, but don't be hard on yourself. We like seeing you post stories because you do great on said stories, but it's not like chapters like these just appear outta nowhere. Keep it up, when you'll update, I'm sure you'll do great._

 _And yeah, Joannnn... why do people keep asking Henry about a ship ;)_

Everyone: Awww!

Alice: How sweet!

Henry: And yeah, why do people keep asking me about a ship?

Joan: U-Uh... you know, 21st century slang.

Henry: What does it _mean_ , exactly?

Joan: Well... Oh look we got more questions!

Henry: Wait-!

Joan: This one's from SLS...

 **Orio lets out a growl.**

Bendy: What's his problem?

Orio: You think I do not know da way?! Well, I'll show ya da way with my bare teeth-!

Joan: Yes, thank you Orio. Anywho, SLS simply requests Oswald to appear.

 **Everyone looks around the stage until Alice pulls him out from under a sleeping Boris.**

Oswald: When am I gonna get a story?

Joan: Pipe it down, rabbit. You'll get your time to shine.

Henry: Joan, you still didn't answer my question.

Joan: Uh... well... oh darn, looks like we're out of time! Thank you all for coming out tonight, we all had a great time answering your questions, and we hope to see you soon in the next update!

Bendy: And when is that gonna be?

Henry: And when are people going to tell me what a ship is?

Joan: (ignoring them) Before we go, I got a big question for all of you, what is...

Bendy: Joan's secret identity!

Joan: ... You're first memory of Bendy? How were you introduced to it?

Henry: Bendy, we all know she's secretly the ghost of Walt Disney.

Joan: Yeah... sure. Anywho, make sure you follow, favorite, and review, and keep your eyes out for updates. I'm really sorry this chapter's taking so long, thank you all for your patience.

Bendy: Not all of us are patient.

Grace: WAIT WAIT WAIT!

Everyone: What?

Grace: We got one more! Someone named Boss Teal just said something about Bendy cutouts.

 **Everyone stares at Grace for a solid minute, before Bendy cutouts randomly rain fro from the ceiling.**

Joan: SAMMY! CUT THAT OUT!


	14. The search begins

**Authoress' note: Well this... is a mess. One, big, crazy mess. Half the time I don't even know what I'm doing. So thank you so much for you're guy's patients with me over these months. It's been a difficult school year, (that is FINALLY over) and this story kinda gave me something to look forward to writing (even though it's hard).**

 **I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, so hopefully I'll be able to get it up soon. In the meantime, enjoy.**

 **Oh, also, my other story "Fandom Frenzy" has been updated (YAY!). This chapter features a guest OC (And one of you knows EXACTLY who I'm talking about) so hop on over and check it out when you get the chance!**

 **I may be removing some of the filler chapters (like the QnA, unless you guys REALLY want it to stay) so don't be surprised if the story shrinks a little.**

 **On to the reviews!**

 **Princess Dash: DAGames makes the best Bendy songs!**

 **Cat: Aww! Thank you! Build Our Machine is pretty cool. It's funny though because when I sing it out loud I've gotten some strange looks, which is understandable since one of the lines is "Build our Machine you die tonight!"**

 **Kitsuneotakugirl91: That jumpscare... (shivers) And maybe I will to another QnA, but maybe as it's own story thing.**

 **JOHNHAMMOND1993: I'll keep these questions in mind, since you guys liked the QnA so much! To answer the last question (since I count as part of everyone)... I would run.**

 **gemstarz22: It's okay, I was actually telling Bendy to do my homework, not you. He ended up eating it, though. And yeah, someone needs to tell Henry, but it ain't gonna be me!**

 **Boss Teal : Did you know they now sell Bendy pillows?**

 **Twins 'n Fandoms : I've seen both of those videos, Sguigg's impression of Bendy is PRICELESS! And I don't want to be the one to break the news to Henry.**

 **On with the horrors! I own nothing but this mess.**

It wasn't uncommon for Sammy to see his lord break out in rage. Bendy was a demon, after all, and one with a short temper. So when Bendy started barking orders as soon as he woke up was no surprise for Sammy.

What was surprising, though, was Bendy's appearance. He wasn't a demon or a toon. Where his skin was black and covered with a velvety layer of short fur was now pink skin. The horns were replaced by a round head covered in hair, the color being unclear since it was stained with ink. His hands, once clothed in swollen gloves, now bore skinny fingers.

At first Sammy thought he was seeing things. He couldn't speak for a good moment, only stare in fear and fascination. Bendy didn't seem aware of his transformation until he started talking. His voice wasn't the Brooklyn-accented cartoon voice or gurgled demon voice, but the high-pitch voice of a child.

"What happened to me?!" Bendy yelled as he looked at himself. "What did ya do, Sammy?!"

Sammy held up his shaky hands in defense. "I-I don't know milord! I just recited the spell like you asked!" That was when Sammy noticed his own hands. They weren't inky four-fingered hands, but five-fingered and made of real flesh. He even had fingernails.

Sammy began patting himself in shock. "I-I'm human?!"

"And ya ain't the only one, Sammy! Look at me! How is Alice supposed to recognize me in-"

As Bendy spoke, ink began to leak out of his pores at a rapid pace. It was painful at first since the pores were so small, but soon Bendy was back to his cartoony self. The demon and the prophet were speechless.

"W-What..." Bendy stammered, his voice back to normal. Shaking his head, he said, "No time to think about it now. Whatever it was wasn't permanent."

"No time...?"

Bendy grabbed Sammy's shoulder straps and pulled him down to his level. "Sammy, when I was in the ink I found someone. It was Alice, I'm sure of it. She's somewhere in the studio!"

"A-Are you sure it wasn't Susie or Allison-?"

"No! I know their presence when I feel it! This was Alice Angel. Henry had a picture of her in his wallet, she must be looking for him." Bendy let go of Sammy. "You take Henry back to the safe house, I'll go get Alice. She's probably scared to death right now."

Bendy vanished into the ink before Sammy could question him.

OOO

Daniel and Charity woke up shortly after Grace. Other than Charity muttering how her brain itched they both seemed fine. Linda, on the other hand, was clutching her head and muttering something unintelligible.

"My head..." Linda groaned as she sat on the steps of the stage. "It's spinning so bad..."

"Steady, mom." Charity cooed as she gently laid her mother down. She gently felt er mother's scalp. "Oh... you're swelling pretty bad."

"Yeah, about all that. Is this a bad time to mention the fact that all of us passed out?!" Daniel spoke up, pacing with anxiety. "Does anyone remember what happened?"

Grace mentally recalled the gentle voice, but didn't say anything.

"Well, this place must be cursed, then." Daniel huffed to the lack of responses.

"Do you think we were attacked?" Charity asked.

Everyone wordlessly checked their bags and themselves. Nothing seemed injured or stolen.

"Maybe we should just continue our search." Grace said.

"Not with mom like this." Charity said. Linda groaned in agreement.

"She probably has a concussion." Grace pointed out as she felt her mother's forehead.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Charity snapped.

Grace frowned, "I'm just trying to help."

"Ladies, don't." Daniel scolded. "I'll continue the search. You two stay here with Linda."

"You're not going by yourself." Charity objected.

"Yeah, I'm coming with you." Grace said.

Charity and Daniel gave her a bug-eyed stare. "Seriously?" they said in union.

"Yes. I came here to find dad. I'm not sitting around waiting for something to happen. I did that the other day and look what happened! Besides, it's a good idea for Daniel to have a partner."

"She has a point." Daniel said.

"You'd be scared out of your skin by the first thing you'd see." Charity said.

"You're no different, Charity! Daniel needs someone to go with him, and mom needs help. You're the nurse of the family, I think you know where you're needed right now."

Charity's face glowed scarlet. "...Fine."

OOO

Bendy was searching through the cutouts so quickly it was making his mind spin. It was like switching channels on a TV and still trying to get all the details of every frame. Nothing looked disturbed for the most part. He did notice how confused all the Searchers and Butcher Gangs appeared to be. Two Searchers, one normal and one swollen, banged into each other with a comedic _splat!_ Bendy mentally chuckled. He hoped Susie was just as dizzy as everyone else. Maybe she'll trip into an ink puddle.

 _ **But what is Alice does that too?! She doesn't know this place.**_

The thought of Alice melting into one of the many puddles terrified Bendy, causing him to move even more rapid.

Finally Bendy heard several unfamiliar voices coming from the music Studio. Using one of the many cutouts Bendy pinned the voice to the stage area next to the recording booth. His eyes widened as he made out four strange humans. Three females and a male. One of the females was lying on the stage's steps, clutching her head and moaning other two females were arguing. The male wore a baffled expression. It took Bendy two seconds to identify which one was Alice. She was standing next to the male, saying how she was going with him and that's that. Bendy growled, thinking that perhaps they were a couple. The theory was soon disposed of when the man gave the other woman a light kiss on the head.

"We won't go too far, and I'm good with direction. Everything's going to be fine." The man said.

"Just _please_ don't do anything stupid." The woman begged. Turning to Alice, she said, "And _you_ don't wander off."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Not everything down here's trying to kill us, Charity."

"Except the ink demon." the man said in almost a joking matter.

" _Will you shut up about that?!_ " The girls shouted in union.

Bendy's ink ran cold. What had people said to her about him? He didn't want her to think he was a monster.

Well, technically he was, but that's beside the point.

OOO

Sammy's new body was not a strong one.

It took about half an hour to drag Henry back to the safe house. All that time Henry remained unconscious, occasionally twitching or muttering names. The most unusual thing Henry said on the trip was something about whacking a pervert with a shovel.

 _Henry must have a strange life._

Eventually Sammy managed to push Henry back into his bed (after Henry fell out twice). As soon as Sammy locked the door behind him he plopped to the floor, sighing with relief.

 _The worst is over. It's over._ Sammy leaded his head on the door and smiled to himself. _I can finally go home._

Suddenly a swollen searcher bursted from the floorboards, causing Sammy to screech at a pitch he would not be proud to admit. The searcher wore a faded construction cap.

"Jack!" Sammy barked.

 _"Sammy!"_ The searcher replied through the ink. _"I know this is a surprise, but- wait, are you human?!"_

Sammy looked at himself. "I-It appears to be so."

 _"How'd you do it?!"_

"I-I'm not sure, it was Lord Bendy who did it, I think."

 _"Ya think he could help me too?!"_

"If you quick hollering I might put in a good word for you. In the meantime, why don't you tell me what you're doing here."

 _"Oh yeah._ " Jack cleared his none-existent throat. _"Sorry, to bother you, but I think I heard some people in the music department."_

Sammy sat up. "Are you sure?" Whenever someone entered the studio, Jack normally kept the information to himself. Sometimes he would even play pranks on the newcomers. The only time he'd ever tell someone was if they had disrupted anything in the music studio.

 _"Several girls and a guy, I think. Don't know how long they've been here, but I think they've split up just now."_

"Where they here before the ritual?"

 _"What ritual?"_

"There was a ritual done, and the ink went insane and caused a massive- something... to surge though the studio!"

 _"Uh... Last thing I remember is being hit with a crate when I was holding a lever."_

Sammy sighed. _Typical Jack._ Getting up with a grunt, he walked over to grab his trusty dust pan. "Where are they now?"

 _"Two of them, a guy ad a girl, are heading towards the lower levels right now."_

Sammy smiled. "Perfect."

OOO

"I'm not an artist, but do most animation studios have this much ink?" Daniel asked. The two of them had been pacing through the studio, the only sounds being the faint hums of the pipes and the awkward silence. Grace had not said a word since they left. She wore a stern expression and held her umbrella tight. Daniel, on the other hand, was feeling more tension from her than from the situation.

"You okay, Grace?" Daniel asked, touching her shoulder. Grace flinched as if his hand was hot iron.

"I-I..." Daniel stuttered in confusion.

"It's not you." Grace said quickly. "I swear it's not you, I'm just... I just..."

"I understand." Daniel said quietly. The two continued walking for a while in awkward silence. After turning two corners Daniel said. "I do want you to know... I'd never hurt you or Charity."

Grace nodded. Her tongue felt like a clump of lead.

"I know you have trust issues right now, but please don't let Matt's actions affect your relationship with others."

Again, Grace nodded.

"You understand...right?"

A nod.

Daniel sighed, not totally convinced.

Grace looked at the ground as they walked, struggling to drown resurfacing memories. She hated that Daniel brought up Matt. Even though he had a valid point, she didn't want to think about that right now. She just wanted to find her dad and go home.

 _But what if dad's dead? And if he is, who will protect me from... him?_

Grace felt like she was going to be sick. Various senerios entered her mind. He mother being widowed, Charity going off with Daniel, leaving Grace alone. She would have nowhere to go, no one to run to. Each alternate future worse than the one before, becoming as vile as Matt breaking into her home with a gun and Grace being completely helpless.

"Grace... are you...?"

"I need to sit down." Grace blurted out.

The two of them stepped into one of the abandoned offices, Grace putting her head on the desk as her mind spun. For awhile Daniel stood next to her, patiently waiting for the moment to pass. At one point he thought he heard something crash outside, so he stepped out to investigate, promising Grace that he would be back.

He never came back.

OOO

Grace stared at the wooden desk, or more like she stared through it. Her mind was elsewhere, miles away back at home in both the past and future. Her heart felt so heavy she thought it would fall out of her chest.

 _Why did Daniel have to bring him up?_

 _Dad please don't be dead._

Grace's throat closed at that thought.

 _DAD DON'T BE DEAD!_

Grace's slouched shoulders shook as great sobs escaped her chest. She struggled to be quiet, not wanting Daniel to see her state. He probably would take her back with Charity, and she was too tired to deal with her.

 _Tired..._

For god knows how long, Grace sat their crying until eventually her tears ran out. So she just remained there, cheek on the desk top, staring into nothing. It was so quiet, almost like a grave.

 _Daniel should be back by now._

 _Splot...Splot...Splot...Splot..._

"Um..." Grace carefully lifted her head and eyed the door. Outside in the hallway were the sounds of ink-soaked feet dragging across the floor. It seemed to be coming from her left about 30 feet. She slowly stepped out of view, her heart pounding in he ears.

 _Is That Daniel?_

Grace stared at the block of light the doorway casted into the dark office. As the footsteps grew louder, a slow silhouette appeared. It was far too tall to be Daniel, and too lumpy. No, wait, the person was carrying someone over it's shoulder, she could see it's hand dangling.

Grace waited for the sound and the shadow to limp away before she dared to breath. That was clearly two people she just saw, but only Daniel was wondering around. The rusty gears in her brain seem to screech as she tried to think.

 _That wasn't... that wasn't the ink demon... was it?_

Gingerly she peeked her head out the door, half of her face in the hallway. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light she could make out a dark figure lurking and stumbling away.. It was a tall, thin ink-covered creature with thick tan overalls and a cardboard circle over it's face. Over it's right shoulder was another man, clearly unconscious. His thin brown swaying as the creature lurked.

Grace's jaw dropped in horror.

 _Daniel._

OOO

"Get the %#$% away from me!" Henry shouted as he was strapped to the table. A small tray filled with various cutting tools sat at his right, as well as a masked stranger. The stranger, clearly female, wore a white nurse mask with matching white gloves. A ways behind her was a soldier in a dark uniform, rifle at his side. The faint screams of other prisoners could be heard through the concrete walls. The only light was a blinding white light over his face, hurting his eyes.

Henry struggled against the restraints. "No! No! No! Get that %#%&$% thing away from me!" Henry screamed as the stranger lifted a small cutting knife from the tray. As if in slow motion she lifted the blade and brought it too the right side of Henry's face. Henry snapped his eyes shut, screaming in terror, his voice echoing off the pale cement walls. When he opened them again the nurse was gone, replaced by Susie, her deformed cheek dripping ink. In her black hand was a syringe.

"You can't stop what needs to be done, errand boy." She sneered.

In a moment of panic Susie was gone, replaced by the ceiling of Bendy's sanctuary. Henry sat up in his bed, his adrenaline racing. He patted himself for injuries or restraints, only to find himself completely unharmed.

"Dear Lord..." Henry breathed as collapsed onto the bed. "Just a nightmare..."

For several minutes Henry laid on the bed, struggling to calm his mind. Those night terrors always came back at the worse times, reminding Henry how close he was to death while a prisoner of war. For once, he was actually relieved to be back in the studio.

 _At least Bendy's not trying to interrogate me._

 _...Where is he, anyway?_

OOO

 **Authoress' note: Ya'll know what time it is! It's time for Joanie's analytical question of the day!**

 **So...**

 **Why doesn't Grace trust Daniel?**


	15. Okay

**Authoress' note: Okay... so I've been doing some serious thinking about this story. This is a lot harder to write than my other fanfics, and I think I know why.**

 **It's not organized.**

 **I feel like this story is being dragged out. First I completely start over, then I add more characters, then we are over 10 chapters in and Grace doesn't even know Bendy exists.**

 **This is a mess.**

 **So here's what I'm gonna do.**

 **I am going to either start the story over again (though unlikely) or make some heavy modifications. I'm already plotting out each individual chapter so that the story will be more smooth, and we can get to the important scenes quicker. There are a lot of important scenes I'm not even close too right now. But I wanna hear from you people. Are there any events you want to see happen? Any advice on dialogue or character encounters? Do you want this a super long story or fairly moderate? How do you want Grace and Bendy to meet? Any current scenes you want me to keep and any you want taken out (the hiking scene stays, btw)**

 **So, tell me your thoughts and I'll put them into consideration**

 **In the meantime, brush your teeth, hug your Oswald Plushie, and always beware the ink demon.**


End file.
